


The White Sea

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 十九世紀末架空歷史，魔法世界ABO設定，BE。Maa男性Omega，Daimon男性Alpha，Makaze男性Beta，Mirion女性Alpha。Mirion的設定參考雙頭鷲，Makaze的設定參考神土親王與寶石秀盜賊，Maa的設定參考HOT EYES獨舞那段。





	1. 楔子

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

我請求你，望海，無論你想要做的是什麼，我求你無論如何不要那樣做。

我看見了你的命運……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　政治真是個有趣的東西，望海這麼想著；他臉上表情半是冷酷半是自嘲，用目光迎接身穿全黑禮服的女巫走到他旁邊坐下。長桌對面是凡人代表，是身為巫師的他對抗了一輩子的敵人，而他身邊的女巫曾是他三度暗殺未果的對象，如今卻與他並肩坐在談判桌上。

　　「幸會，可敬的哈布斯堡皇太后殿下。」他說。

　　「哼，可敬……嗎？」

　　女巫的臉被黑紗罩著，望海看不清她的表情。

　　「任何能從我手中死裡逃生的人都非常可敬，或說不可思議。」望海說，「無聊的會議結束後，您是否願意紆尊降貴與我私下聊聊？恕我直言，您表面看來並不是個法力強大的女巫，我很想知道您是如何連續讓我失敗三次，好奇的不得了。」

　　「好奇心會害死一隻貓。」女巫說。

　　剛烈的女人，望海心想，不愧是歐洲最大帝國的主宰者。他注意到對面的凡人代表竊竊私語，似乎是想看又不敢看他的眼睛；望海的瞳孔本來是深褐色，但現在已經充滿成千上百五彩斑斕的細小結晶，讓他雙眼看來猶如鑲嵌在眼眶裡的鑽石環，瑰麗至極，卻也詭異至極。巫師的眼睛都像這樣嗎，他聽到其中一個人低聲問另一個人，聲音帶著恐懼。

　　望海不動聲色，心中的笑意卻更張狂。呵，並不是所有巫師的眼睛都像這樣。

　　你們很快就會知道了。

　　「你真的想知道嗎？」他身邊的女巫突然問道。

　　望海還來不及回應，只見女巫一把脫下右手手套，一只戒指在她指節上熠熠生輝，羽翼形狀的戒指，和望海左手所戴一模一樣的戒指。

　　「這是一個朋友的遺物。」她說。

 

 


	2. 燃燒的白海（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 封面感謝極地君！

 

 

 

　　七歲那年，望海第一次燒傷朝夏的羽翼。

　　那年夏天，他們一家人路過白海濱。白海，「巫師之海」，世界上殘存少數凡人進不來的淨土。巫師一族在兒時與凡人無異，要到七八歲才會開始展現個人天賦；法術天賦一般是漸進呈現，但有極少數的例子是突然爆發，情況嚴重者可能因此夭折。

　　望海對那事的記憶已經不太清楚，他只記得自己和父母在沙灘上，突然他體內就有某種強大的力量開始湧動，完全不受控制。他張口想大叫，手中炸開的卻是藍火，連靈魂都能燒盡的恐怖巫師之火。那一剎那間，他看見一隻白鳥張開鋪天蓋地的羽翼將他團團裹住，然後他就失去知覺。

　　醒來時，他母親抱著他哭泣，不斷說「你沒事，還好你沒事。」

　　然後他父親牽著他的手，帶他走了很久的路，到海邊一座荒僻的小屋，告訴他「進去，上二樓去。」

　　「不要，我怕。」望海說。

　　「去，你必須去。」他父親的聲音充滿威嚴，不容他反抗，「這是你生為『操火者』的責任。」

　　他走上二樓，一間房門半掩著，裡面有小孩子哭的聲音。「進來。」房內傳來婦人的聲音。

　　望海推門進去，一名婦人斜坐在床邊，懷裡趴著一個與望海差不多年紀的男孩。男孩不斷啜泣，他背上有一對巨大的白翼，左邊翼尖有一個焦爛缺口。

　　「請你治療他。」婦人說。

　　「我不會，」望海發著抖，眼淚掉下來，他似乎明白發生了什麼事，「對不起。」

　　「我可以教你，」婦人看著他，「但你必須願意。」

　　「我願意。」他用力點頭。

　　於是他走向前，聽婦人的指示，壓抑下心頭無比恐懼，要求自己在指尖發出火焰。

　　「很好。」婦人說，於是望海小心翼翼將手指貼上焦傷處，在心裡默唸著，我希望你痊癒，我希望帶走你的痛苦，而他是真心這麼想的。

　　「繼續。」婦人命令他。

　　焦黑的羽毛與血肉燃起火焰，望海一絲都不敢鬆懈，漸漸地，漸漸地，藍燄下傷口顏色逐漸變淡，壞死的部分化作灰煙，只剩下潔白有生氣的羽毛，隨著火炎熱流像是在輕輕招搖。

　　「好了。」婦人說，望海聽話闔上手，火焰逐漸熄滅。

　　「你叫什麼名字？」婦人問他。

　　「我叫望海。」

　　「這孩子，朝夏，是個『防禦者』，他出於自願以他的羽翼壓制你的火焰。你，望海，是個『操火者』，你出於自願以你的火焰治療他的傷口。」婦人這樣說，聲音像是在唱歌，像是對他說話又像自言自語，「這是一個很好的環，令人喜悅，應當如此，求天垂憐讓它如此。」

　　婦人懷中的男孩已經停止哭泣，他轉過身來，睜著一雙哭紅了的大眼睛，有點好奇地看著望海。

　　「對不起，」望海說，然後又說，「謝謝你。」

　　男孩對他笑了，然後轉頭去問婦人，「我明天能去海邊嗎？」

　　從那之後，望海每天都到海邊去，找那個背上生著一對翅膀的奇特男孩。

　　一家人離開白海的那天早上，望海又在海邊遇到朝夏，朝夏把翅膀伸開給他看，「你看，」他指著原先被燒出缺口的地方說，「都長回來了。」

　　「我可以再來找你嗎？」望海問他。

 

 

　　望海九歲入學，去了學校，寫信回家第一件事就問「朝夏也上學嗎？他不來這個學校嗎？」

　　他母親回信，告訴他，白海那裡的人都很窮，他們不上學。

　　望海想起海濱那座小屋，想起小屋客廳裡與二樓房間裡的許多書。他不太相信母親說的話，但他發覺他可以用學校的貓頭鷹寄很多信給朝夏。

　　巫師有各種天賦，天賦幾乎決定一個人在社會裡的地位。「操火者」是菁英，「防禦者」平庸而眾，「變形者」受疑忌遭排擠，「製藥者」是靠苦勞換取生計的中產階級，其他還有很多很多，重要的、不重要的，族繁不及備載。

　　而一個天賦爆發時強大到差點燒死自己的操火者，是菁英中的菁英。

　　望海很快成為領袖，成為同儕跟隨的對象，他的法力、他的智力、他的行動力與個人魅力，師長欣賞他，同學崇拜他。也有一些人對他不滿，其中有的人會在他背後說：現在了不起又有什麼用，等著瞧，等他滿十七歲我們就知道了，大概就是個Beta，說不定還是個Omega呢。隨著年歲漸長，那類人說這種話的時候心思愈來愈混濁，尤其是最後一句，十幾歲少年所能擁有的全部惡意都在裡面。呵，說不定是個Omega呢。

　　巫師分為兩性，兩性又都各分為三種屬性，發情現象使某些人在某些時候成為絕對的主宰者與被主宰者。這就是巫師，與禽獸無異的體質，以及絕對超越禽獸的強大能力，兩者之間以瘋狂無序的亂數隨機搭配，出現在每一個被誕下的巫師身上，法力微弱的Alpha身不由己死於求偶時的爭鬥，法力強大的Omega能宰割他人也能任人宰割，一片充滿恐怖極端的混沌。

　　也因此，數千年來，巫師必須依附於凡人，將自己編進凡人的政治制度、社會階級、法律規章，用一個遠比他們弱小的族群所創造的體制來自我壓迫，在族內狂暴、混亂、充滿變數的弱肉強食中壓迫出某種秩序，否則這一族群早已自我消滅。

　　這是望海在學校學到的東西，而他知道這是事實。

　　十七歲，巫師一族出現屬性分化，望海發現自己是個Alpha。

　　他背後帶著惡意的低語消失了，那些人看他的眼神只剩下恐懼。

　　恐懼、敬畏、崇拜、欣賞、依賴、猜忌、逃避。

 

  

　　白海的味道，朝夏寄給他的信總染著白海的味道。海風的鹹，帶著幾乎聞不到的魚腥，被太陽炙曬的溫度。他寫信給朝夏會說很多事，一開始說的都是學校裡的見聞，說朝夏你怎麼不來上學，我好想跟你一起上學。後來望海逐漸長大，他變得不太想寫學校的事，也不太想跟朝夏說到他的同學；他寫詩，寫很笨的詩，畫很笨的畫，把學校餐廳的點心偷包一塊寄過去，所有在這巫師學園菁英世界裡被視為無用（甚至弱點）的行為。

　　朝夏的信內容總不多，他的生活就是那樣，白海年復一年的四季。信裡偶爾會有一根芒草花穗、一隻壓扁的昆蟲（望海拆信時差點尖叫）、或是一小撮白沙，最常出現的是白沙，信封底部鼓鼓的一小塊，搖起來會沙沙作響。朝夏說，聽說學校是個很冷的地方，我把白海的夏天寄一點點給你。

　　那沙撒在手心都還帶著暖意。

 

 

　　學校畢業是巫師的成年禮，十八歲的他們不再需要雙親或監護人陪伴，擁有獨自自由生活、自由旅行的權力，而這是被鼓勵的，巫師子弟都應獨立出外去看看整個世界，菁英尤其如此。

　　畢業前他收到朝夏的信，內容很簡短，他的母親過世了。

　　望海馬上回了四個字，「我去看你」。

　　他乘著凡人的驛馬車，去心似箭，恨不得馬匹能飛起來。天賦自天而生，無法學習，巫師學校教育的是通行的法術、魔法陣、咒語，望海知道其中有的稍加改動就能讓動物日行千里，但這種事情被嚴格禁止，巫師必須把自己嵌合在凡人社會裡，任何讓凡人出現警覺的行為都是要命的大忌。

　　望海恨透了這些陳規陋習。

　　從學校到南方花了三個多月，望海從那裡徒步進入白海，直奔他記憶中那間地處荒僻的海濱小屋而去。小屋仍在，門前打掃乾淨，但望海走近時卻察覺到整間房子都被籠罩在強大如鋼鐵的防禦場裡面，他油然而生的驚訝裡伴隨著一絲絲幾乎像是敬意的心情，如此深厚的法力。

　　「朝夏？」他朝屋子裡喊，「是你嗎？」

　　沒有回應，但他更確實感覺到屋裡有人，張開這強大魔法障壁的主人。

　　「朝夏，是我，」他說，用心靈試圖將聲音傳進去，「我是望海。」

　　魔法障壁起了反應。

　　「我是望海，朝夏，」他又說了一次，「我來找你了，讓我進去。」

　　他伸手推開門，沒有感覺到任何阻力。朝夏的防禦魔法極其強大，屋內空氣彷彿都是澆鑄的金屬，但卻在望海走過時熔流開來，又在他身後闔起。

　　空氣裡瀰漫奇特藥味，卻又有淡淡的信息素浮動，呼喚著望海的身體。他隨著信息素的方向走去，走過客廳，走下樓梯，走向地窖，信息素愈來愈濃，望海腳步愈來愈快，他幾乎是猛力撞開地窖門，看見瑟縮在牆角的人，以及那人殘破不堪的羽翼。

　　朝夏抬起頭，似乎是認出他，憔悴地笑了。

　　下一秒望海就瘋狂吻著朝夏，如飢似渴吸取著Omega發情的甜美香氣。他撕開朝夏的衣物，吻著咬著他的脖子、肩膀、胸口，然後幾乎是粗暴地進入他。身為Alpha，初次受到強烈Omega信息素的衝擊，望海腦中已經什麼都無法思考，只有慾望，只想著佔有與發洩，只感覺到朝夏一直像溺水之人抓著浮木那般緊抓著他。快感一次次累積，信息素的甜美香氣，Omega炙熱的身體，肌膚揉擦著汗膩的肌膚，累積成為炸開般的劇烈高潮，望海緊閉著眼睛大口喘氣，然後才想到朝夏。

　　「朝夏，你還好嗎？我……我有傷到你嗎？」他輕聲問，半是恐慌半是心疼。

　　然後他發現朝夏已在他懷裡睡去。汗濕的瀏海與鬢角，蒼白皮膚依然透著發情期的病態潮紅。你的翅膀怎麼了？他想問，他知道朝夏應該有能力保護自己，但那雙殘破的翅膀令他心驚。

　　他手指輕撫過殘存的羽毛，按上一處比較輕微的傷口，凝神想著，我希望你痊癒，我希望帶走你的痛苦，像他十年前所做的那樣。藍色火焰如水，從他指尖流出，在傷口的邊緣似漣漪蕩漾；過了一會，火焰周圍枯乾萎靡的羽絲彷彿站直了點，多了些光澤與生氣。

　　他又在幾處小傷口畫上火焰，然後用法力從樓上索來地毯與舖蓋，地窖冷硬的石地板早已磕得他骨節生疼。

　　朝夏醒來後他們又做了一次，這次望海的神智比較清醒，確認朝夏的身體已經充分潤滑，然後才將自己緩緩推送進去。他與朝夏十指交纏，另一隻手撫著朝夏的臉，聽見朝夏喃喃喊他的名字。

　　「是我，」他低頭吻朝夏的耳際，「我在這裡。」

　　朝夏轉過頭來吻他，舒張開身體任他恣意佔據。他規律動作著，漸漸將朝夏推往高潮，自己也在他體內釋放，快感溢滿全身。

　　望海趴在朝夏身上喘息，呼吸平復後他抬起頭來，又看見朝夏千瘡百孔的羽翼。他撫著傷口問朝夏「為什麼會傷成這樣？誰弄的？」

　　朝夏苦笑，「……我自己，」他說，「痛覺能暫時抑制衝動，一開始只是想拔個幾根就好，結果發情期的衝動愈來愈強，後來我都搞不清楚自己在做什麼了。」

　　望海的手摸到最大那個傷口，他凝神點起一圈火焰，明亮的藍光照亮斗室。

　　朝夏閉上眼睛，「啊，有暖意沁進來……天哪，好痛，」他突然抓緊了望海，笑著猛掉眼淚，「噢天哪，真的好痛，大概是我人正常了痛覺也正常了，怎麼這麼慘，我到底對自己做了什麼啊？」

　　「你這個白癡。忍耐一下，我試試看……」望海扶著朝夏坐起來，讓兩片羽翼盡情舒展。他細細檢查每一處殘缺，指尖過處留下藍色星火。

　　「記得嗎？小時候那次，」朝夏突然說，「我趴在媽媽懷裡哭，因為很痛；但其實我有偷偷回頭看你在做什麼，因為我很好奇，我覺得你太厲害了，用手指點藍色的火……」

　　望海突然一個頭暈目眩，一下子失去對法術的控制，烈火猛地沿著翅膀延燒開來，「啊！」他驚叫。

　　朝夏幾乎是本能地使出全力展開防禦場。

　　一瞬間奇特的事情發生了，兩人的法術如絲如縷開始交織，藍色火苗在白色羽絲之間穿梭，如水乳相融又始終各自獨立。藍火與白光猶如起了共鳴而愈見響亮，燃燒舞動得愈益激昂，在黑暗地窖裡開出無比燦爛的花朵。

　　「停止，」朝夏喘著氣說，「不然我們的法力都會用光，消耗太快了。」

　　「慢慢來。」望海一點點把藍火收回，聚精會神配合朝夏的法術運作，心臟撲通撲通直跳。等到一切回歸原狀，他咕咚一聲滾倒在地，全身無力，「最強大的巫師也抵抗不了胃的呼喚。」他喃喃自語。

　　「什麼？」朝夏閉著眼睛疲憊地問道。

　　「沒事，學校老師說的。」望海長嘆，「我們得吃點東西，我快餓死了，餓得眼睛都能看見星星，你大概比我更慘。」

　　「還有法力嗎？一樓，那個方向，廚房，正中央，餐桌，上面有個籃子。」

　　望海勉強找到朝夏說的東西，隔空有氣無力搬運過來（過程中差點撞上牆），滿心期待籃子裡有什麼山珍海味。

　　兩人眼前飄著一籃硬梆梆的厚麵餅。

　　「只有這個？」望海傻眼。

　　「只有這個，現在我家能吃的只有這個。」朝夏無奈點頭，「我現在沒力氣做飯，對不起。」

　　望海內心突然出現不祥的預感，「我說，你起得來嗎？能上樓梯嗎？如果我沒記錯的話，樓上有床，軟綿綿的床，我們今晚可不可以不要睡地窖？」

　　朝夏試著起身，才撐起上半身就又哎呦一聲倒回地毯上，「完了，」他對著天花板哀號，「我全身都是軟的，完了完了。」

　　望海默默爬起來，在地窖四角點起藍火，然後回來蹲在朝夏身旁，左手捧著一掬火焰，右手揀了塊餅在上面晃。

　　「等一下，」朝夏指著他，眼睛睜的斗大，「你在烤大餅？」

　　望海不理他。

　　朝夏繼續盯著他，開始一邊講話一邊笑，「你，用藍火，『巫師之火』，那個『連靈魂都能燒盡的恐怖武器』，烤大餅？」

　　望海苦著一張臉，「不要再說了。」

　　朝夏笑得差點滾出地毯外。

 

 

　　隔天早上，望海被悉悉簌簌的聲音吵醒，他從門縫透進的微光看到朝夏在穿衣服，背上的白羽雙翼微微張著。「防禦者」的翅膀介於物質與精神之間，因此朝夏套上上衣的時候就好像滑過空氣一樣。

　　「早。」他趴在枕頭上開口說。

　　朝夏嚇了一跳，然後笑著跟他說「早」，「發情期看來是結束了，」他說，「總算。」

　　望海心頭突然有一絲失落，他默默把那感覺擺到一邊不去想。

　　「還痛嗎？」他用手去摸伸到他臉旁的翼尖，翼尖因突如其來的刺激而彈了一下。

　　「好多了，昨晚被你用火燒那麼一回就……我真應該把你留在我身邊，你太好用了。」朝夏大笑，突然像是發現自己講錯話那樣愣住，然後為了掩飾又再乾笑幾聲。他扶著地窖牆慢慢走到門口，「我去做早餐，你睡飽了再上來。」

　　望海閉上眼，排空心思，決定再睡一下，但他不久之後就被異味熏醒。

　　他帶著比昨晚更不祥的預感走上一樓，看見廚房灶上一個小鐵鍋咕嘟嘟冒著泡，朝夏拿著長勺在攪拌。

　　「……這什麼？」望海問。

　　「番茄糊，」朝夏說，「快好了，等一下。」

　　「它燒焦了，你知不知道？」望海又問。

　　朝夏睜大眼睛露出「哦」的表情，「燒焦了嗎？」

　　「請你，把它，端開，」望海快要崩潰地發號施令，「快點。」

　　朝夏拿來厚布把鍋子端到桌上，望海用勺子試探性地戳一戳，厚厚一層什麼半硬不軟的東西黏在鍋底。

　　兩人拿餅把一鍋充滿焦糊味的番茄糊配完，肚子算是填飽，但望海的內心在淌淚。他決定自救。

　　朝夏的生活方式很奇特，望海和他去了一回市場就確實感受到這事。他要什麼都直接跟人拿，那人就會給他，而且常多給，最後可能還會發脾氣。

　　「吃不完啊！」朝夏抗議。

　　「什麼吃不完！多吃點！」對方搶過朝夏手中布袋，硬是多塞兩塊餅進去，末了還不忘狠狠捏他幾下手臂「看你瘦成什麼樣子，不吃飯！」

　　「我要那條魚……」朝夏指著一條不大不小的魚，魚販偏抓了一條更大的給他，橫眉豎目怒斥：「吃這個！油多！油多才營養！」

　　「魚油很腥啊，」朝夏哭喪著臉，「我不要這條魚啦，我怕腥啊……」

　　「你都不給錢的嗎？」望海忍不住問。

　　朝夏有點驚訝地搖搖頭，「不給。」

　　「為什麼不給？」望海無法理解。

　　魚販用一種怪怪的眼神瞪著望海，「喂，你誰？」

　　「……我朋友，」朝夏忙拉著他笑，「他叫望海，外地人。」

　　望海突然覺得全市場的眼睛都在打量他。

　　遠遠一個攤主高喊「朝夏！過來！今天有烏賊！」，朝夏喜孜孜應了聲跑去，留下望海一個提著布袋慢慢走。走著走著他聽到身後魚販已經跟別人聊開，也不管他這個當事人還沒走多遠。

　　 _是個Alpha？Beta？是吧，不像Omega。Alpha？標記了沒？哎這哪看得出來。我跟你說，朝夏一看就是喜歡那小子。喜歡怎麼不快點在一起。說不定已經在一起了。叫他多吃點長肉，瘦成一把骨頭怎麼能生孩子，懷都懷不上。欸年輕人急什麼，兒孫自有兒孫福。唉呀趁年輕趕快生，老了就生不動了……_

　　望海聽得面紅耳赤，急忙加快腳步。

　　市場走一圈，兩人手中布袋都裝得滿滿的；走在回去的路上，望海覺得自己的心事也跟布袋一樣滿滿的。

　　半路上，朝夏說「昨天，真的很謝謝你。」

　　望海沒有回應。

　　「…你待多久？什麼時候要走？」朝夏又問。

　　望海依然沉默。

　　兩人並肩走了一段路，快到小屋時有段小路，朝夏走在前頭，望海突然叫住他：「朝夏。」

　　「嗯？」朝夏回頭。

　　「你喜歡我嗎？」

　　朝夏愣住，然後臉慢慢低下去，點了點頭。

　　望海走上前去，牽他的手，吻了他，輕輕的一啄，像鳥兒點過水面。

　　「……你不走了嗎？」朝夏輕聲問。

　　「我喜歡你。」望海說。

　　一陣海風吹來，吹得笑著的兩人都瞇上眼睛。

 

 

　　朝夏看得見人的命運。

　　「其實只有一點點，」朝夏對望海解釋，「我媽媽是這樣，現在我也是這樣。」

　　「哦？」望海半信半疑。某些防禦者能預知未來，這是流傳很久的說法；但巫師世界以此招搖撞騙的人實在太多，學校師長都認為這是迷信。低年級學生有的還會自我號稱來吸引別人注意，高年級對此只會嗤之以鼻。

　　或許白海這裡的人想法不一樣吧，總之望海沒打算跟朝夏說這些。他正按照朝夏口授「媽媽教的」方法煮番茄糊，鍋子裡很快飄出香氣，切好的烏賊漂亮地在豔紅湯汁中縮成片片弧狀，攪散的魚肉潔白如雪塊。

　　「……你煮的好像比較好吃。」朝夏承認。

　　「你媽媽煮的就這個味道對吧？」望海問。

　　「不是，」朝夏搖頭，「媽媽煮的是我煮的那種味道。」

　　望海在心中默記下遺傳的威力。

　　「我很少看到別人的命運，就算看到也只有一句話，像是『天彩峰里將因玩壞鄰居農具且說謊而被打二十下屁股』。」

　　「什麼啊？」望海差點笑出來，「然後？」

　　「然後我就去跟她爸爸講啊。」朝夏聳肩，「然後她就被打屁股了，有沒有打二十下我不知道。總之，當我看到命運，就表示我該去做什麼事來完成那個人的命運，雖然我不能直接跟別人講我看到那句話的內容，這就是我在做的事。我媽媽說，她是這裡的防禦者，也是傳達命運的人，所以她受這片土地供養，我也是。」

　　「那你能改變命運嗎？」

　　朝夏用一種難以理解的表情看著望海，「當然不能，既然是命運怎麼可能改變？」

　　「那萬一你看到某個人會被殺掉，你就要去幫忙殺那個人嗎？」

　　「這種事不可能存在。」朝夏突然嚴肅起來，斬釘截鐵回答，「命運的源頭是絕對的善，沒有人能以命運為名在人間行惡。」

 

 

　　朝夏愛笑，張開口整個人往後仰的哈哈大笑，望海很少看到有人這樣笑。

　　「防禦者」都有一雙羽翼。無論是在學校、在家族裡，望海認識的防禦者都會把翅膀收藏起來不讓人看見。不招搖自己的身分是一種禮貌，他們說；但還有另一個原因，防禦者的能力高低就是他背上雙翼大小，強者恐招嫉而自我隱蔽，弱者因自卑而自我掩藏，人人都在這社會裡人比人氣死人，因此沒有人會把這心思說出口。

　　朝夏從來不這樣，他似乎不知道外面的人們認為這不理所當然。他平時就揹著一雙翅膀到處走，大到好像能載著他飛起來的翅膀，上面傷痕在望海用了幾天藍火後盡皆消失。他心情好的時候羽毛會張開，哈哈笑的時候翅膀會跟著搧兩下。如果羽翼不是種介於物質與精神間的存在，望海想，朝夏家的東西大概每天要被他打翻好幾遍。

　　朝夏笑的時候望海總跟著笑，好像在那張揚笑聲掩蓋之下自己可以無所顧忌地開懷，笑完了他就突然想吻朝夏，或就是想抱住他，有時他真的會這樣做。朝夏的生活很無所事事，被望海剝奪做飯權利之後就更無所事事，有一天他跟朝夏就在海灘溫暖的白沙斜坡躺了一上午，朝夏放在信封裡一點一點寄給他的白海暖沙。他們睡睡醒醒，他偷看朝夏睡著的臉，偷捏他的臉頰，然後又睡著，醒來時發現自己快要被朝夏整個用沙埋起來。

　　「這樣可以悶鳥蛋。」朝夏告訴他，「中午以前埋好，悶到晚上再挖出來。」

　　望海閉上眼睛，沙的熱度是讓肌肉都發軟的舒服，他想自己或許可以在裡面悶一輩子。「我要抗議，你從來都不主動親我，」他懶洋洋地說，覺得只要裝睡就不用為自己的貪心負責，「每次都是我主動，不平等待遇。」

　　他等了好一會兒，等到自己又快睡著，總算感覺到有什麼遮住照著他臉的陽光，朝夏的鼻息先噴到他臉上，然後嘴唇輕輕貼了一下，很快又離開。

　　他張開眼抗議，「才一下？」

　　朝夏抿嘴跪在沙上，翅膀半包著自己，臉有點發紅，嚴肅地比出一根手指，「就一下。」

　　望海假裝生氣，和朝夏冷戰了一下午，到要做晚餐時他才去賠罪談和，「對不起，我沒在生你的氣，我只是想鬧脾氣。但你為什麼都不願意親我？」

　　朝夏不大看他，臉依然紅紅的。望海想伸手去摸，「你怎麼了？」

　　朝夏突然主動靠過來吻他，一樣只吻了一下下，但望海已經聞到淡淡的信息素氣味逐漸加劇。朝夏的臉更紅了一些，「我不知道，」他囁嚅著說，「好像……主動吻你的話……會覺得……」

　　不是發情期，但卻會出現發情徵象，望海注意到朝夏皺著眉頭，眼神好像已經有些迷茫，信息素愈來愈濃，撩撥得他身體也開始發燙。

　　「可以嗎？」他沙啞地問。

　　「嗯。」朝夏氣息紊亂地回應。望海捧著他的臉吻著，一步步將朝夏推到牆邊，讓他坐到櫃子上，一手從後面伸進他褲子裡探著，探往漸漸潤滑的那個地方，手指伸進去時朝夏「嗯」一聲哭叫出來。

　　「這樣可以嗎？」望海強忍著需求，他發覺自己好像愈來愈能控制身為Alpha的反應，一邊用手指試探性地抽插，「還是……要我進去？」

　　「我不知道……」朝夏趴在他肩膀上喘著氣搖頭，身體不由自主扭動，不斷發出想滿足又得不到滿足的呻吟。

　　望海幫著朝夏站起來，除去他下身衣物，然後抱他坐回去，抬起他一條腿，攬著他的腰將自己推送進去。夕陽與灶裡的熊熊火光同時照在他們身上，將朝夏裸露的雙腿與下體染成鮮豔橘黃，望海咬緊嘴唇一意抽送，享受那滑潤的溫熱，最後他感受到朝夏抖顫著一陣痙孿，自己也隨之達到高潮。

　　朝夏軟綿綿靠在牆上，額頭都是汗。望海撫著朝夏的肩膀，慢慢退出來，兩人下身都染著愛液。

　　「只有你主動吻我才會這樣，是嗎？」望海問朝夏，「我吻你的話就不會嗎？」

　　「嗯。」朝夏輕聲回應。

　　望海把朝夏抱起一點，靠上去吻他，吻他的眼睛、臉頰、耳朵、脖子，他好喜歡朝夏此時的氣味，逐漸淡去的信息素味道，一點汗水的鹹味，混雜著做愛滿足之後散發出的某種乳香味。

　　「我再也不亂要求你了，永遠都不對你鬧脾氣，我保證。」望海說。

　　窗外照進的橙黃光芒已經黯淡，灶火在朝夏身後牆壁上投下跳舞的影子。他找到朝夏的手，朝夏把手指織進他的指縫裡，掌心沾上望海的手汗，卻在此時突然噗哧一聲笑出來「……我好餓。」

　　望海的頭磕上朝夏的頭，大笑。

 

 

　　無所事事的朝夏有時會有所事事，他會抄書。

　　說抄書其實不大對，比較像是「描書」；朝夏家一樓與二樓房間裡都有很多書，他偶爾心血來潮就會去找出其中一本，拿出一罐他自己做的墨水，把書一頁一頁看，看到有字跡開始變淡的地方就用墨水一筆一畫補上去。

　　「這些都是什麼？」望海隨便抽了幾本看，發現都是些不知名的老書。「為什麼不直接找人重做一本？」

　　「白海沒有『寫作者』，外面的寫作者做書要錢，我沒有錢。」朝夏聳聳肩，「我媽媽去找過，那些人說這些書內容都是過時的魔法知識，早已經錯誤百出或沒人理會，不會有人願意白白耗法力去修它們或重做它們。我也只是想到就補一補而已，靠我一個人也不可能維持這些，太多書了。墨水裡含的法力如果隨時間消散了，字也就消散了，那也只能讓它消散了吧。」

　　「我幫你。」望海說。

　　太陽繞著地球轉、水銀能煉出黃金、蚌長大了變成魚；陪朝夏埋首几案做了一陣子修補工之後，望海發現這些古老的書好像共同構築成一個無知與求知共同被發揚著的天真世界，朝夏就像是那樣的世界裡長大的孩子，而白海的人似乎也還活在那種世界。這裡土地貧瘠，居民普遍魔法能力低下，小孩不上學，外人眼中的貧困者，而這些人卻把無所事事的朝夏當成神明或精靈一樣養著。

　　「你知道水鳥不是從某種樹上長的果實裡生出來的嗎？」望海問他。

　　朝夏大笑，「當然知道啊，水鳥是交配下蛋的啊，不然怎麼會有鳥蛋？」他頓了頓，看著望海說，「我知道很多事的，或許不是全都知道；大城里有商人會扛著書來，來這裡的時候我媽媽就給他們魚乾或別的，讓我們借他帶的書來看。」

　　「我送你，」望海說，「我可以送你很多書。」

　　「不要，我不喜歡新書，新書看得我頭疼，」朝夏搖頭，突然就趴在桌上笑起來，偷偷抬眼看望海，「我不喜歡新書，我比較喜歡你。」

　　我有錢，我很強大，我將來會有更多錢，甚至是權力，我可以找人幫你修這裡所有的書，墨水一百年都不會褪色。望海這樣想，但他沒有說出口，不知為何他覺得朝夏不會想聽這些話。

　　「你願意標記我嗎？」朝夏突然問道。

 

 

　　望海跑進城裡找書商，買了好幾本圖冊，賣書的老伯看看那些書又看看他，眼神頗有讚許之意，「Alpha？不錯不錯，Alpha就該懂這些。」

　　他灰頭土臉回到白海，面對的卻是更灰頭土臉的事。朝夏把書裡的圖看了又看，一雙眼睛瞪得跟銅鑼一樣大，「原來……原來裡面長這樣？然後這裡跟這裡……是連在一起的？那你的是……你的是……哦噢，原來差這麼多……」

　　望海很想死，「你以前都不知道嗎？」

　　「我家沒有解剖學的書。」朝夏認真回答。

　　「所以……你也不知道『標記』是什麼？」望海扶額。

　　朝夏嘆了口氣，「我知道一些。」他說，「我媽媽跟我說過，從小她就確認我會是Omega，我們這一支的都是，我祖母生我媽媽，我媽媽生我，她說我出生的時候是個男孩子她很驚訝，因為一代代下來幾乎都是女孩子。」

　　「她怎麼說？」望海有點想問朝夏雙親另一個人去哪了，但想想還是先按下不提。

　　「她說，」朝夏的眼神變得遙遠，像是在回憶，「『「標記」是必經的洗禮，是一生的烙印。不要被愛情沖昏頭，用你最真誠的心思與最清明的理智去找出那個人，然後那就是你應當欣然承受的試煉。』」

　　「那，你媽媽有告訴你……那個過程可能會很痛苦嗎？」望海聲音低了下來。

　　他娓娓告訴朝夏很多事，包括他在學校時發生的一件事，當時他試圖用自己的影響力去介入，但最後他什麼都無能為力，望海自此對學校一些師長非常不能諒解。他還說了別的，包括「製藥者」已經能做出掩蓋訊息素與抑制發情的藥，包括解除標記的可能性，包括很多很多其他的事，他的心思與他的顧忌，以及他不希望朝夏有一點點的誤會或身不由己。朝夏專注地聽，時不時發問，問到懷孕與避孕這部分的時候讓望海特別想死，他一邊結結巴巴一邊想著當初他爸媽對他解說這事的時候是不是同樣心情。

　　「……你學校裡的那個同學，他後來怎麼了？」朝夏問。

　　「我不知道，」望海搖頭，「他家人把他帶回去，後來就沒消息了。」

　　「藥的話，我自己會做，我媽媽教我的，你來的那次不知道為什麼情況特別嚴重，藥都壓不住，還好之前不是那樣，不然我的羽毛大概要被自己拔光，」朝夏苦笑一下，一隻手指梳過右邊飛羽，翅膀像慈母手臂般半護著身體，「成了市場賣的拔毛鵝。」

　　望海被逗得一笑。

　　「我喜歡你的眼睛，」朝夏突然看著他說，「小時候，在這個房間裡看清楚你的時候，我就覺得我好喜歡你的眼睛，你的眼睛很漂亮，你的火焰很乾淨，像白海一樣清澈的藍，像最晴朗的天空的顏色，我想把它織進我的羽毛裡。」

　　望海覺得喉嚨一哽，心頭什麼東西酸酸的、澀澀的，沁著。

　　「你織過了。」他沙啞地說。

　　「那一天，我給自己下了一個賭注，我打開魔法障壁讓你進來，然後我發現你的眼睛與你的火還是像小時候那樣好看。」朝夏繼續說，淺淺的笑意泛上眉間，「我喜歡你，我覺得我喜歡上了一個非常美好的人，那就是了。你願意標記我嗎，望海風斗？」

　　望海說，他要先去做一件事。

　　隔天，望海又跑到城裡，找遍大街小巷的首飾店，最後找到一種銀戒，一雙羽翼左右彎合成環狀的造型，上面鑲著白海輝石，晃動時像是如漣漪般反射著陽光的海鳥雙翼。他請銀匠打了一對。

　　他帶著朝夏，在海灘一處隱密的角落畫出龐大法陣（過程很辛苦，不只是法陣圖型極為複雜，而且望海發現朝夏缺乏的不只是做菜天分），凝神在手指尖蘊著法力緩緩挖過溼沙，圓為本，方為骨架，弧形與符文字母賦予溝通天地的意義。法陣逐漸成形，隱隱散發魔法氣息，潮水一過就會消失的無常，但在這片刻卻因人為法力而如永恆般堅固。

　　他從北方走下來，雙手燃燒火焰；朝夏從南方走上來，展翼如將飛的白鳥。兩人在中心會合，他攤開手，朝夏也攤開手，手中各有一枚戒指。

　　「我們的魔法，絕不互相傷害。」兩人異口同聲。

　　海在唱歌，海平面西沉的紅日在天際投下最後一抹紫，潮水漫過兩人赤裸的腳，法陣從最外圍的環形開始發出微光。望海執起小刀劃開左手拇指，將血滴按上掌心的戒指，朝夏照辦。

　　「以手中這信物為憑，我們的魔法，絕不互相傷害。」

　　現在整座法陣都亮了起來，輝映頭頂上一顆一顆逐漸露臉的星星，銀河流洩入海，所有的光芒彷彿朝著兩人掌心集中。像是受到某種力量的召喚，朝夏先踏前一步，執起望海的左手，將自己手中的戒指套到他無名指上；望海抓起朝夏的左手，將燃著藍火的銀色圓圈套上朝夏手指。

　　「我將我的天賦交給你，賦予你消滅它的權力。」兩人在夜色中朗聲說道，海風吹不散的聲音，在法陣內引起嗡嗡蕩漾。「除非出於自願，沒有人能將這信物從你手上奪去，天地間孕生巫師一族的太始力量可以證明。」

　　風雲變色，藍火與白羽交織，一霎時像是點燃整座天幕，然後漸漸地、漸漸地，消散在無邊的黑色大空裡，留下滿天依然自顧自閃亮的星星。

　　「這是我唯一知道的血咒，它只能防阻魔法，」望海依然緊握著朝夏的手，聲音低沉而堅定，「但我在這魔法陣內對你發誓，我絕不傷害你，只要我活著，我絕不以任何方式傷害你，我的朝夏。」

　　他感覺到朝夏的翅膀在黑夜裡舒展開，然後輕輕地在他身後合攏，將他們兩人完全包裹起來。多麼熟悉的感覺，望海閉上眼睛，他回想起七歲那一年全身迸發強大力量的恐懼，以及那隻彷彿自天而降遮蓋著他的白鳥，那時他在失去意識的前一刻也是這種感覺，安心，知道自己是被保護著的安心。

　　「應該是我要保護你啊。」他啞聲說著，但他不想動，不想張開眼睛，不想離開這美好的耽溺，彷彿世界上所有的事情都不存在了，只有白鳥的羽翼和在那之下受呵護的自己，被溫暖著的自己。

 

 

　　朝夏進入發情期是在兩天後，臉從傍晚開始微微泛紅，信息素的味道逐漸濃郁。望海和衣抱著朝夏，讓他呼吸自己的氣味，一手不斷輕撫他的背，以及緊緊縮著的羽翼。

　　朝夏把頭埋在他肩膀上，突然問他「你……這樣你會很不舒服嗎？」

　　望海嘆了口氣，他其實已經很難受，但他不想實話實說，他得等到朝夏的身體發情完全，盡可能減少標記過程中的痛苦。「我還好。」

　　「有點羨慕你。」朝夏悶悶地說。望海苦笑不答。

　　夜色漸深，朝夏的信息素愈發濃厚，已經出現絲絲成熟果實的甜香味。望海脫下朝夏的衣服，連棉布摩擦過肌膚的觸感都讓朝夏難耐地呻吟，但望海依然自制著，吻、擁抱、愛撫，他用指尖在朝夏身上寫著符文，我珍愛你，我守護你，你屬於我。

　　「想要……可以了……求你……」

　　他的手指輕撫朝夏的嘴唇，從背後慢慢進入那個潤滑發熱的地方，一開始淺淺抽插，然後逐漸加大動作。朝夏嚶嚀喘息，「啊……還要……」，信息素的氣味整個散發出來，與望海的味道逐漸融合。

　　望海舔吻著朝夏的後頸，開始往內刻意頂得更深，他從來沒有進入到這麼深的地方。朝夏隨著他的動作開始發出「嗯」「唔」的不舒服的聲音，深處太緊太敏感的部位被一下下撐開的不適。

　　「噓，噓，」望海輕聲安慰著朝夏，「沒事的，沒事的。」

　　朝夏緊皺著眉頭勉強「嗯」的一聲回應，但望海也知道並不是沒事，他不曉得該怎麼辦，只好捏著朝夏的手，撫他戴著戒指的那個指節，一遍又一遍在他耳邊說「我愛你，你知道嗎？我愛你。」

　　朝夏費力地微微點頭，汗溼的臉頰與髮絲在枕上擦出痕跡，渴求被標記的慾望和體內難受的排斥感混在一起，只能回抓著望海的手。

　　望海更用力地頂入，一下，兩下，整個沒入進去，他感覺到自己好像頂到了什麼，然後就是新鮮而極其強烈的刺激，有什麼在脹大，巨大的快感膨脹開來，固定住他的身體，因緊緊壓著的發燙內壁而使感受更加尖銳。

　　成結。Alpha對Omega最徹底的佔有。

　　朝夏在哭，用枕頭掩埋痛苦喘息，但眼淚還是在掉。望海的手被朝夏的指甲掐出傷痕，手的痛感使他沒有被慾望滿足的快感燒昏頭，他知道那是種猶如從身體內部整個被撕裂的激烈痛楚，我絕不傷害你，他想著，我答應過你的，我絕不傷害你。他從指尖發出火焰，點燃朝夏手上的戒指。

　　藍火逐漸蔓燒，像滋生的奇異藍苔，像染上天空顏色的明亮雲霧，從手指漫向手掌、手臂、軀幹，逐漸將兩人整個包圍。火苗鑽進蜷縮顫抖的羽翼裡，像安撫，又像最溫柔的試探；火的溫暖滲入肌膚，竟彷彿馴化了發情期的灼燙體溫。火焰燒到朝夏的小腹，燒到兩人結合的地方。

　　接納我，接納我的身體，接納我的火焰。朝夏的羽翼一點點開始伸展，像是被藍火捧起，又像是承托著藍火，羽絲像是有了自己的生命般與火苗共舞。望海感覺到朝夏逐漸放鬆，痛感似乎在消失，又似乎轉化成了別的感受。

　　「啊……」朝夏的聲音是迷茫的，像是在半夢半醒之間，又像是因從心底湧起的高潮般的酥麻而恍惚，「望海……望海……」

　　標記終於完成。

　　他離開朝夏的身體，卻一點兒都不願意離開朝夏的身體；他抱著朝夏，兩人就這樣睡著了，手上的戒指壓著戒指，兩隻手又壓在朝夏的心口，冷硬的銀抵著溫熱的跳動，以及疊在朝夏背後的望海的那顆心。

　　我當你的羽翼，我來守護你。望海連在夢裡都這麼跟朝夏說。

　　夢裡朝夏的翅膀始終擁抱著他。


	3. 燃燒的白海（下）

 

 

　　午後的白海是一片靜，日光下懶洋洋的沙與草，風很淡，走過不留一點聲息，連螃蟹都躲了起來，只有浪花湧上海岸又退去的嘩──嘩──，慢慢的，一陣一陣。永恆存在的潮汐與浪，永恆得如日光一般不變，因此人們聽久了都彷彿不覺得它存在似的。

　　只剩下朝夏的聲音。

　　朝夏的身體是一把琴，任望海隨心所欲彈奏。接吻讓他的臉泛起紅暈，手指畫過鎖骨會引起一聲嘆息，挑逗乳頭逼出咬著嘴唇的壓抑呻吟，愛撫腰與後背讓他像貓一樣伸著軀體喘息（若用指甲則會讓他幾乎喘不過氣）。若是從他的腳背吻起，一路吻到膝蓋，再一寸寸吻過他大腿內側，最後將他身為Omega的那部分含進嘴裡，他會激烈地弓起背，雙手如求救般抓皺床單，在望海眼前毫無抵抗地融化，口中吐出最美妙的字句。

　　「啊，那裡……啊，要，要……望海……」

　　嘴唇、牙齒、舌頭，怎麼樣深深地、執拗的探索那如花一般藏著蜜的地方。他要更多，他要朝夏如渴慕的信徒般不斷呼求他的名字，就像朝夏的世界裡只剩下他的名字，只剩下想要與他結合的心念。

　　當他終於把自己頂入那裡，朝夏會發出如獲得安慰一般的長嘆，濕潤的身體緊緊索求，飢渴吮舐著他的每一下推送。

　　他低頭吻去朝夏眼角的淚水。

　　時間在流動，卻又像是靜止，為了他們兩人而靜止。被標記之後的Omega不再有發情期，那個身體只為了標記他的Alpha而變的熾熱，只為滿足他而存在，無論他想要的是什麼；最後的高潮成為一種上癮，讓望海耽溺的夢一般的昏暈。

　　而做過愛的朝夏像一隻展開身體的蝴蝶。

　　他手指劃過朝夏側腹，肋骨與骨盆之間往內的淺弧，他的。他退出來審視這一切，骨盆邊緣的微微凸起，軀幹連接大腿的凹陷處，向下是Omega纖小的器官，在高潮之後軟垂發紅，沾染些微白濁。

　　他低頭舔掉那白濁，朝夏無力地呻吟一聲，身體縮了一下像是要躲，於是他俯身去吻小腹與肚臍作為安撫。「不要怪我，你太誘人了，」他輕吻朝夏的肋骨底緣，「我想在你身上膩一整天，不讓你下床，把爐灶都搬來這裡，就算肚子餓了要做飯我都不想讓我的手離開你。」

　　他聽見朝夏輕笑，有一隻手伸進他的頭髮裡撫摩著。

　　「我在說傻話對吧？很傻的話對吧？但是是你讓我變成這樣的。」他輕趴在朝夏的肚子上，享受朝夏摸他頭髮的感覺。「你很漂亮，你都不知道自己的身體有多漂亮，就這樣沒有保留的敞開給我看，我怎麼受得了？」

　　他突然心念一動，抬起頭把那隻手拿下來放到嘴裡輕咬，然後問朝夏「你看過自己的身體嗎？」

　　朝夏的眼神依然渙散，低掩的眼皮下面是仍舊醞釀著的春情，一點點一滴滴呼吸著望海的信息素。「……什麼……什麼意思？」

　　「你看過嗎？這麼美麗的地方。這裡，」他用手指輕柔碰觸，朝夏微微喘息。「這裡是Omega男性的部分，是漂亮的紅色，我想愛撫這裡，我想用我的嘴唇與舌頭來讓它變得更紅，但我怕你會受不了，你會哭泣，而我不想讓你哭泣。」

　　他把手指更往下移，在入口附近抹弄，「啊，這裡，當你很渴望我的時候這裡就會變得潤滑，愈來愈濕潤，像現在這樣。但現在這裡還不只這樣，還有……」他注意到朝夏的身體在輕微顫抖，不知是因言語還是觸覺挑逗而再度被撩起興奮，「這裡也是紅色，更漂亮的紅色，因為是被我疼愛過而熟透了的紅色，像成熟的果實，只要剝開就會流下蜜一般的漿液。我想吻這裡，它會流淚，你知道嗎？如果仔細舔掉那淚水它卻會流得更多。這裡好緊，像害羞一樣收得緊緊的，但當我進去的時候它會一點一點地打開，因為它裡面有個地方想要被我摩擦，又害怕被我摩擦，因為那個地方一但得到了我的撫愛，就會像是連靈魂都被捏揉著那樣任我取用……」

　　「啊……」

　　「怎麼了？」望海把手指移開，「這裡，還有我剛剛才留下的……讓這裡變得更濕更滑的東西，現在又想要了嗎？這麼想要我嗎？」

　　「想要，還想要……嗚……想要你，求你……」

　　朝夏呻吟著，無力的身體又因慾望而緊繃，渴求滿足的強烈空虛使他掉下眼淚。於是望海再次將自己勃發的慾望推送進去。

　　朝夏是白海，是漫過他腳踝的溫暖浪花，是將他掩埋的熱沙。望海願意自己只是落入白海的一片葉子。

　　在這樣的時候。

 

 

 

　　「做些別的什麼吧，」一天，望海突然對朝夏說，「我們做些什麼別的事情吧，有什麼？」

　　那是一個早晨，望海趴在枕頭上醒來，發現自己蓋著被子的臀部已經被朝夏拿來當書桌。「在看什麼書？」他懶洋洋地問。

　　朝夏斜坐在床上，伸往床頭的腳擱在望海面前，他的骨架似乎比一般男性更細一些，卻多了點Alpha與Beta沒有的豐潤感。望海伸手去摸朝夏的腳踝與小腿。

　　「天堂與地獄的審判故事，」朝夏說，「驕傲的人被惡魔圍毆，打得他站不起來；貪婪的人身上的錢一直被惡魔搶走。只有好人會得到自己真正想要的。我喜歡這本書，裡面有好多圖，把惡魔跟壞人都畫得像奇形怪狀的小妖怪，好可愛。」

　　「那我一定是天下第一大好人。」望海把臉貼上朝夏的脛骨，「我想要的都是我的。但我們做些什麼別的吧，你家的書我看了好多，市場就那麼點大也都逛透，還能做些什麼？」

　　他斜著頭，看見朝夏似乎是抿起嘴，原本自在舒張著的翅膀有些垂了，這讓他覺得有點難受，於是他伸出手玩笑般地抬了兩下那翅膀。

　　朝夏的眼睛突然亮了起來，「啊，走吧，我帶你出海！」

　　「出海？」

　　午餐吃飽以後，他和朝夏將擺在屋後的一艘木船一前一後頂在頭上往海裡走去。朝夏把船頭一根木桿插在岸邊，望海認出那是引船回岸的定位魔法，但已經非常古老。「有用嗎？」他有點擔心的問，「這邊的海你熟嗎？我們不會被海流漂到魔法聯繫的範圍以外吧？」

　　「不會，當然不會，」朝夏睜大著眼睛搖頭對他說，「白海喜歡我，它不會欺負我。」

　　很多時候你說話真像小孩子。望海心裡這麼想著，但沒有說出口。「好吧，」他說，「我的命交在你手裡了。」

　　朝夏大笑，「放心啦！」

　　天很晴，天上有大片大片魚鱗狀的薄雲，海水一清如碧。往下看是白色海底，逐漸變成綠色，再變成不可見底的深藍，白沙海岸漸漸從他們的視野裡消失。「我有時候會帶一本書，坐著船讓它漂，漂得遠遠的，只有天空、海水、我跟那本書。天空是無限的，海也是無限的，而天空與海面永遠不會交會，所以中間的我就擁有無限世界。」朝夏這樣對他說。

　　「所以你只是把書換成我。」望海背靠船頭躺著，故作埋怨地說。朝夏笑得趴在他身上。

　　船漂了很久，海面起了薄霧；無限的天、無限的海、無限的白茫茫的單一世界，沒有根、沒有岸，不知身在何處的無邊孤獨。

　　但世界不是只有白海，而他覺得自己似乎要迷失在白海裡頭。

　　「吻我。」望海突然說道，心中強烈的需求使他去拉朝夏的手，使他幾乎撒嬌似地要求著朝夏，「吻我，朝夏，我要你親我。」

　　朝夏的表情混雜了驚訝與疑惑。

　　「拜託你，吻我，好不好？」望海繼續要求。

　　「嗯。」朝夏有些猶豫地俯下身來吻他，輕輕一下。

　　「再一下。」他耍賴般的輕聲喊著，於是朝夏又親了他一下。「再一下，再一下。」

　　淺吻變成不由自主的深吻，變成急促的呼吸與喘息。望海脫去朝夏的衣服，撫摸因發情與日照而熱的身體，脊骨的凹陷與臀部的滿，以及裡面開始濕潤的那個地方。

　　「啊，」朝夏哀求著，「想要……」

　　「想要什麼？」

　　「想要你……」

　　「想要我的什麼？」

　　「啊……」紊亂的呼吸，泛著紅潮的肌膚，微張的嘴唇，因羞恥而閃躲的眼神，因需求而顫抖的身體。「望海……」

　　「說，朝夏，告訴我，你想要什麼？」

　　「想要你……進來，求你……」

　　望海放進一根手指，按壓，揉動。朝夏哭泣出聲。

　　「這樣嗎？」

　　「啊，不是……還要……」

　　第二根手指也放進去。

　　「不是……不夠……嗚……求求你……」

　　他咬著朝夏的耳垂，抓著朝夏的手伸到他的褲頭，「來，你自己來。」有那麼一剎那望海覺得自己要被逼瘋了，他不知道為什麼，為什麼自己此刻這麼需要朝夏，這麼需要朝夏對他的需求，需要到他幾乎是卑微而殘忍地逼迫著朝夏需求他。

　　朝夏無力的手指困難地解著鈕扣，頭靠在望海身上不斷痛苦喘氣，望海伸手去幫他，然後抱起朝夏的腰，讓他緩緩坐下。

　　他撫著朝夏的臉，手指摸過不斷發出呻吟聲的嘴唇，「我在你裡面，你感覺到了嗎？舒服嗎？」

　　朝夏的聲音裡交揉著滿足與飢渴，像是得到一些撫慰，卻始終填不滿空虛。他扶著朝夏，一次又一次頂到朝夏體內最敏感處，因情慾而恍惚的朝夏不斷動著，讓望海愈埋愈深，幾乎到了讓望海再次標記他的地步。

　　「對，就是這樣……」望海配合著朝夏的動作，手指一劃射出火焰，讓朝夏被點燃的雙翼反射性地大張。快感如浪濤淹沒望海的神智，從他躺著的角度往上看去，彷彿整片天空與白海都被朝夏羽翼上的藍火燒盡。

　　朝夏的身體激烈抖顫著，如哭泣般嗚咽出望海的名字。

 

 

 

　　他們不知道又在海上漂了多久，精疲力竭的朝夏躺在他懷裡睡去。望海想說對不起，他想對朝夏說很多遍對不起，但他不知道怎樣說出口，所以只好默默地吻著朝夏的髮心，把沉睡的他摟得更緊。

　　天漸漸暗了，世界逐步被黑夜吞噬，那種迷失的感覺又在望海心頭浮現，甚至開始讓他有一點點恐慌。

　　因為世界不是只有白海。

　　他輕輕把朝夏搖醒，「我們回去吧。」

　　朝夏呼喚起定位魔法，船逐漸穩定朝一個方向移動。望海牽著朝夏的手，斜靠著他低頭坐著；他不想抬頭看見籠罩天地的黑暗，他只想聽到朝夏吟唱般的聲音，像是無盡虛空裡唯一能引他歸岸的繩索。直到他們終於看見暗夜裡一點魔法紅光，朝夏插在岸邊的木杖。

　　小船靠岸，朝夏拉著他的手踏出船外，踩進淺淺的海水裡。兩人走回小屋，屋簷下掛著的小燈是黑暗中唯一的光亮，告訴他他已經得到安全。望海的思緒卻在此刻一發不可收拾。

　　世界不是只有白海，世界是整個歐亞大陸與海洋，是他過去競爭著成為菁英、成為領袖的學校，是畢業之後四散的年輕巫師，是那些人不如他的實力與不遜於他的野心。而他在這塊天之涯的荒野每天燒柴煮三餐，用他的藍火與朝夏玩樂，光陰虛耗。

　　他到底在做什麼？

　　什麼東西碰到他的頭頂，他抬起眼，發現是朝夏伸著翅膀輕輕拍他的頭。

　　「你好像心情不好，」面對望海探詢的眼光，朝夏這樣說，「我想讓你心情好一點。」

　　他笑了一笑，伸手去拉朝夏的羽毛玩兒，朝夏走到他身邊，伸開雙臂抱住他，翅膀將兩人裹住，像他們立下血誓的那晚一樣，像七歲那一年一樣。

　　望海閉上眼睛，希望內心那個隱隱的黑洞可以消失。

　　「抱著我，」他對朝夏說，「不要放開。」

 

 

 

　　幾天後一大早，他到廚房，看見窗台上排排站著四隻貓頭鷹，朝夏拿著撕成片的肉乾逗鳥，有一隻靜定養神不搭裡他，另外三隻呼咕呼咕叫著搶他手上的紅條條。朝夏一邊餵鳥一邊時不時拿翅膀尖去搔一下不裡他的那隻，換得對方數秒鐘怒目瞪視。

　　「應該都是給你的。」朝夏見他起來，指指幾隻貓頭鷹的腳。

　　望海拆開信，兩封是他父母寄來，問他的消息；另外兩封來自他兩個同學，裡面說到聽說誰去了布拉格，誰在赫爾辛基拜謁了誰，而他們現在在雅典，知道他一畢業就往白海去，想他應該還在附近，不曉得能不能見個面。「你們四個是約好一起飛最後一段路嗎？」望海對幾隻貓頭鷹苦笑。

　　他很快簡短回應父母的信，但同學的信他翻來覆去看了很久，最後他對朝夏說「我想去一趟雅典」。

　　「去吧。」朝夏笑著對他說。

　　「……別難過，」他忍不住又去抬抬那雙垂著的翅膀，好玩似地把兩支羽翼都拉高起來，「我很快就回來，一定要想我，不准忘記我自己過得很快活。」

　　離開白海，望海循著同學信中所說先到附近一座凡人的大城，在那裡他見識到讓他兩個同學在信裡大呼小叫的東西：火車。驛馬車要走上好幾天的距離，火車不用一天就能抵達，吞噬煤炭吐出火焰的鋼鐵怪物。

　　學校什麼都沒跟我們說。望海在擁擠的二等車廂裡想著，對周遭吵雜的人群置若罔聞。如果不是親眼所見，我們對凡人世界的認識到底還停留在幾個世紀之前？除了這東西還有什麼？

　　雅典是古都，千年前愛琴海文明的珍珠，後來卻淪為歐洲邊陲，直到數十年前才脫離鄂圖曼土耳其帝國統治取得獨立。古典希臘遺跡混雜著回教勢力影響，再加上許多慕名而來的西方巫師，望海在雅典見到形形色色的人，很快在同學引薦下成為當地巫師俱樂部受重視的一名成員。

　　雅典的一切都讓他在意，但他還有更在意的事；他寫信給朝夏，說了很多很多事，說了火車、說了所謂的「電力」、說了雅典的許多大人物（只是把那些人想給他介紹Omega的事情隱去不提），「來吧，」他告訴朝夏，「來這裡，我去接你，讓你看你想都沒想過的不可思議的事。」

　　朝夏的回信讓他驚愕，信裡只有簡短的一行字：「我不離開白海。」

　　什麼意思？望海想著，你什麼別的話都沒有，甚至沒有「不願」「不要」「不想」，只有「不」，「我不」。什麼意思？

　　信封斜了，一絲白沙從拆開的封口處灑落，巫師高級俱樂部拼花地磚的黑與紅被染上一抹土色。

　　「你那個朋友連防風沙的魔法都不會嗎？」一個年長的巫師打趣他。

 

 

 

　　他回到白海，看見朝夏坐在小徑的石階上等他，他很訝異。

　　「我感覺到你回來了。」朝夏燦笑著對他說，「你回來了。」

　　他們擁抱，他吻了朝夏的臉，「為什麼拒絕我？」

　　「拒絕你？」朝夏皺著眉頭看他。

　　「為什麼不跟我去雅典？」他問，「你說你不離開白海，為什麼？」

　　朝夏的笑容逐漸消失，看他的眼神混雜了茫然與苦思，好像是面臨難以理解的困境，「不是，我……我為什麼要離開白海？」

　　望海有種腦子被丟進外太空的感覺，他突然覺得他跟朝夏簡直無法溝通。

　　「我寄給你的信，你都看了嗎？」他問。

　　「當然啊。」朝夏理所當然地說。

　　「那你為什麼不想離開白海？我跟你說了那麼多外面的事，這裡沒有的事，你為什麼不想去看一看聽一聽？」

　　「不是，」朝夏眉頭皺得更緊，「不是，為什麼……為什麼我要想去『看一看聽一聽』？」

　　望海長嘆，「不是」簡直成了朝夏的發語詞，他一時不知道該怎樣說下去。

　　他們回到小屋，晚飯是餅和烤過的鹹魚乾，餅裡夾著野菜。

　　「雅典有很多很好吃的東西。」望海說，朝夏沒有答話。

　　沉默延續過整頓晚餐。看著朝夏收拾鍋碗，望海決定再試一次，他覺得這狀況太奇怪，不能再這樣下去。

　　「朝夏，」他說，「我想了解，你能不能試著讓我了解？用我能了解的方式解釋給我聽，好不好？為什麼你不離開這裡？」

　　朝夏又皺起眉頭，望海忍不住去牽他的手，「不要這樣。」他說。

　　朝夏依然眉頭深鎖，但神情多了些憂傷，他終於開口緩緩地說，「我是白海的防禦者，我替這片土地傳達命運，我不離開這裡。」

　　「那是迷信。」望海脫口而出。

　　朝夏的手僵在他手裡。「那不是。」朝夏回答。

　　望海失笑，「傳達什麼命運？『天彩峰里將被打二十下屁股』？朝夏，你很強大，你知不知道你的能力非常強大？我在巫師學校沒有看過像你這麼強大的防禦者，走出這裡你是個菁英，明白嗎？不要跟我扯什麼命運，人的命運只掌握在自己手裡，你的也是，我不想看你被一堆愚昧無知的東西搞得白白浪費一生。你可以有大好人生，相信我，好不好？我知道你從沒離開過這裡，我知道你怕，外面的世界對你來說很陌生，可是有我在，我發過誓不讓你受到傷害，我帶你去，我什麼都可以教你，好嗎？跟我在一起，我只想要你跟我在一起。」

　　他感覺到朝夏的手放鬆了些，於是他握得更緊。「跟我走。」

　　朝夏定定看著他，「我想過，真的，收到你的信以後我一直在想。我遇見你，我選擇你，我愛著你，因為你有全世界最美麗的眼睛與火焰……」

　　而你根本沒看過這世界，望海心裡突然冒出這樣一句話。

　　「……既然這是我的抉擇，我的烙印與我承受的試煉，那當你希望如此，我是否就應該離開這裡與你一起？我想了很久，可是我認為答案並不是這樣，我仍然不知道為什麼我要離開白海，所以我不離開白海。我不知道你會以為我在拒絕你，我不是，我只是不離開這裡。」

　　為什麼答案不是這樣，你到底在說什麼，望海想問，但他覺得再這樣問下去根本只是原地空轉。於是他只問朝夏「就算是為了我也不行嗎？」

　　朝夏閉上眼睛，點頭，「是的，就算是為了你，也不行。」

　　「……我離開的這些日子，你想我嗎？」

　　他沒有料到這句話會讓朝夏流淚，「想，」朝夏說，「我每天都在想你，我從來沒有這樣思念過一個人。」

　　「那為什麼不願意跟我走？」

　　「因為我不離開白海。」

　　朝夏還在掉眼淚，望海嘆氣，把朝夏拉到懷裡抱著。「別哭了，」他說，「對不起，我不問了。」

　　那晚他們依舊做愛，朝夏溫熱的身體依然熾烈如火，且或許是因為久別而更充滿渴望，他在恍惚中喊著望海名字的聲音更如期盼救贖之人呼喊神靈，那般專一，彷彿天地間甚至沒有了自己。但望海的心總有一塊像是被刺著的；為什麼不跟我走？如果你像你說的那樣想我，如果你像你此刻所表現的這樣需求我，好像你全然只屬於我，為什麼卻不願意跟我走？

　　望海在小屋待了四天，第一天的疑惑、失落、甚至是憤怒等感受都逐漸淡去，因為朝夏無法溝通。最後他們之間好像只剩下性，而就連性都變得蒼白。

　　離去時他搭上火車，心裡已經在想別的事，一個他上一次離開白海時就已經隱隱存在於心中的思想。他按捺不住，在火車上就提筆寫信，讓一隻貓頭鷹寄給俱樂部裡一個與他十分契合的長者。

　　 **……巫師之所以必須寄生於凡人世界，是為了壓制巫師內部的渾沌力量，這是我們在學校都耳熟能詳的說法。但那些既得利益者都忘記告訴學生一件事，那就是這種「寄生」之所以可行，是因為宿主絕對弱於我們，因此我們可以取用其制度法規，隱身在其社會中而實行實質的自治，不會受到凡人的愚昧所害。但如今我們看到了什麼？科技，恐怖的力量，倘若有朝一日巫師法術能被科技所破解，我們將會面臨什麼？巫師兩性三屬的身體將被他們視為必須趕盡殺絕的怪物，他們將以自保之名主動出擊，消滅這世間一切與法術有關的人事物……**

 

 

 

　　望海的說法在雅典巫師團體中引起不小迴響，只有少數人積極響應，也有人對此嗤之以鼻，而絕大多數人表面上雖不表態，但心裡都默默同意，是的，我們都看到了，有這種可能性，我們危險了。

　　在朋友提議之下，望海離開雅典，朝著半島更北方的都市去，與每一座城裡那些年輕的、年長的、願意聽他說的巫師會面。

　　「你應該成為領導者。」有一個人這樣對他說，然後他遇到更多的人這樣說。

　　「我不必是領導者，」望海總是搖頭，「我這樣做不是為了增加自己的勢力，我只是希望人們能看到真相。」

　　而這話只讓那些聽從他的巫師更信任他。

　　他走到更北之處，幾乎離開半島，但他在入冬的時候決定南返。他們需要力量。

　　朝夏依然在小徑上等他，像一隻在雅典荒廢神廟柱頭上歇宿的燕子。望海嘆息。「我回來了，」他說，伸手去摸朝夏的臉，「不要用這麼悲傷的表情迎接我。」

　　朝夏偏頭，勉勉強強地笑了一下，「……只是很思念你。」

　　望海忍不住扶過朝夏的頭，把自己的額頭靠上去，「拜託你，試著去懂，好嗎？試著了解我在想什麼，我為什麼這麼想、這麼做，好嗎？」

　　他用手指擦去朝夏臉上的淚水。

　　回到小屋，他用僅有的食材做了飯，長久沒下廚之後手藝已然生疏。這次他沒有嫌棄白海的食物，他只是和朝夏又說了許多他這幾個月一路上的見聞，以及他想過的所有事情。朝夏沒有答話，默默聽著。

　　「你有夢想嗎？」他突然問朝夏。

　　朝夏抬起頭來看著望海，隨即又低下頭去，彷彿知道這問句背後其實藏著別樣心思。「我只有一個夢想，」他說，「……在這裡，和你兩個人，只有我們兩個人，一起終老。但我也知道這終究只是夢想而已，我沒有要束縛你的意思。」

　　「我的夢想是守護你。」望海說。

　　朝夏又抬起頭來看他，「但你用錯了方式。」

　　望海嘆口氣，「你明白嗎，朝夏？凡人的勢力在擴張，他們有科技，你只要踏出這裡就能見識到，那些令人膽戰心驚的不可思議的能力……我們很危險，連白海都很危險，有朝一日這裡可能就不再是『凡人進不來的淨土』，你知道嗎？」

　　「所以你想怎麼做呢？」朝夏反問他，「如果照你說的，只因為宿主壯大，寄生蟲就要把宿主殺了嗎？這樣難道是合理的嗎？」

　　「巫師一族不是寄生蟲，」望海沉聲說，「我們遠比凡人更強大。我們向他們學習了千百年，我們已經能支撐自己的文章法度，不必再依賴他們，而強者不應被弱者消滅，這是天擇的定律。我不是要與整個凡人世界為敵，我們只是必須抵抗他們即將發起的侵略。你是白海的防禦者，如果你也想要守護這片土地，那就跟我走，我需要你。」

　　朝夏看著他，突然笑了出來，笑著哭泣。

　　「朝夏？」望海不懂這是怎麼回事。

　　朝夏繼續笑著，任眼淚流淌，「我已經懂了我能懂的，而你也說了你能說的，但或許在你眼中我永遠都不懂，而在我心裡你也始終無法懂。我能夠說什麼呢？我愛你啊，我只能告訴你我愛你啊，即使我們口中說出來的話已像天際線與海平面一樣永遠無法交集，但我的心卻依然只思念你啊。這不是因為我是個被標記的Omega，你明白嗎？心靈的話只能用人間的語言來說，將自己獻給你只是我用來說這話的語言而已，是這樣的啊。但我卻找不到語言來告訴你我真正的想法，或許是我知道的太少，或許是我太笨，我無法將我的心靈傳達給你，我只能這樣說：我是白海的防禦者，而那不是你所想的那種『守護』，我不跟你走，我不離開白海。」

　　朝夏說完了，他最後一句話的聲音好像是在空氣中不斷迴盪，但其實整間小屋都是靜的，靜的。已經說完一切的朝夏，以及不想再說話的望海。

　　沉默了很久，望海終於開口，「你看見過我的命運嗎？」

　　「沒有，」朝夏搖頭，「從來沒有。」

　　「那就好。」他說。

　　隔天一早望海就動身離去，臨走前朝夏突然又對他說「我只求你答應我一件事，好嗎？絕對不要成為殺人兇手。你的藍火非常溫柔，非常美麗，你知道嗎？那是……那是點亮我靈魂的喜悅……」

　　朝夏咬住嘴唇，像是突然洶湧的情感使他無法再說下去。

　　「……我只求你答應我，不要玷汙你的火焰。」

　　望海沒有回應他。

 

 

 

　　死於藍火的人，連靈魂都會被燒盡，消滅他人靈魂者必須終生背負烙印。第二年，望海回到盛夏的白海，左眼深褐色的瞳孔裡多了兩片五彩斑斕的碎片，細小如沙，但光芒銳利如刃，如碎裂的鑽石。

　　遠遠地，他看到在晨光小徑上等著他的朝夏，看見朝夏看見他，看見朝夏的表情與姿態靜靜起了變化。他走近，發覺朝夏沒有在哭，只是眼神再也不願意看著他。

　　「朝夏，」他低聲說，「不要這樣。」

　　朝夏沒有動。

　　「你想怎樣？」他問。

　　「……你願意嗎？」朝夏的聲音很輕，很輕，望海幾乎聽不見。

　　「願意什麼？」

　　「解除標記。」

　　我不願意。他幾乎要衝口而出，但他沒有。

　　「你都不問我為什麼，」望海說，「你完全不想聽我解釋，完全不想理解我為什麼動手，你只想要解除標記。這不公平，朝夏。」

　　「你燒死了兩個人，」朝夏突然咬著牙厲聲說道，望海沒有看過朝夏這麼激動，「你毀滅了兩個人的靈魂。是什麼賦予你的藍火裁奪他們生死的權力？」

　　「你要問這個嗎？」望海冷笑，「好，我告訴你，是天地間孕生巫師一族的太始力量！天造就巫師，天造就巫師的天賦，我的藍火是連靈魂都能燒盡的強大武器，它應當被善用，發揮應有的價值，而你以為它的價值是什麼？幫你烤大餅？我做的事情是對的。殺人是惡，我知道，但殺死那兩人是必要的惡，你如果願意聽我解釋你也會承認我是對的，但你始終不願意，不是嗎？還是如果我全部讓別人執行不弄髒自己的手，你就還能接受我？啊？這樣會讓你比較好過是嗎？」

　　他說了脫口而出的氣話，他以為朝夏會更生氣，或是會哭。朝夏沒有生氣，也沒有哭，只是那表情卻比生氣或哭更讓望海受不了，像是朝夏的心靈被挖空了一塊，又像是有什麼在他體內死去。

　　不要這樣，他想抓著朝夏搖撼他，不要這樣。我不該說氣話，但你不要這樣。

　　「……三天，好嗎？」他最後只是艱難地說，「等三天，我不會強迫你，也不會再對你生氣。三天後如果你還是決定這樣做，我們就這樣做。」

　　「好。」朝夏的聲音有種失魂落魄的死寂，「謝謝你。」

　　「我們當初都太衝動了。」望海說，掩飾自己心臟像被刺了一下的痛楚。

　　三天後的傍晚，兩人又回到海灘同一處隱密的角落，一年前畫過的法陣早已消失無蹤，濕沙與海水在落日下閃耀一模一樣的橘紅。

　　望海低下身來開始工作，但溫暖濕沙的熟悉觸感讓他幾乎無法動彈。一年，一年前也是這樣的夏末，或許那時我們都太衝動，但現在的我們又變成了什麼？為什麼要走到這一步？我與你……

　　他抬起頭，看見朝夏面向落日蹲著，臉上有淚痕在閃耀。

　　「朝夏，」他說，「我們不要這樣，好嗎？」

　　朝夏轉過頭來看他，似乎是費盡了力氣才能轉過頭來看他，但一看就又馬上低下頭去。

　　「我……沒有辦法再看你的眼睛。」朝夏說，聲音如死灰，「請求你，繼續吧。」

　　於是他繼續低頭在沙上畫線，圓為本，方為骨架，弧線與符文如利刃貫穿天地，每一筆都是割裂生命的傷痕。

　　「好了。」他說。

　　朝夏低著頭走到法陣中心，默默跪下。

　　望海掏出匕首，劃開指頭，讓幾滴鮮血滴落沙中，「記住這氣味。」他沉聲命令，法陣開始嗡嗡作響。

　　他將匕首遞給朝夏，朝夏一揮刀劃開左手手腕，將整隻手插入沙內，一霎時狂風大作，他們腳下的整片白沙瞬間被染成腥紅；望海急忙拉起朝夏左手一刀割開手腕，將他左手也按進沙裡。

　　「洗去這氣味。」他大吼。

　　風捲起一陣鐵鏽般的血腥味，衝人欲嘔，但隨即風與沙中的血紅色全部被吸回一處，吸進朝夏右手腕的傷口裡。朝夏暈倒在地，渾身冰冷，被風颳起的大浪在此時洶湧拍上沙岸，將法陣的痕跡徹底洗去。

　　儀式完成。

　　他抱著朝夏回到小屋，替朝夏換掉濕透的衣服，讓他在床上睡好，自己在一樓客廳過了一宿。隔天他一大早就起床，到廚房做最後一餐。

　　等到朝夏揉著眼睛走進廚房，望海對他指指餐桌，「番茄糊，還有麵餅，都還熱的。我吃飽了，我走了。」

　　他回到客廳揹起行囊，走出小屋大門，踏上小徑，卻突然聽到朝夏在背後叫他「……望海！」

　　他回頭，看見朝夏站在門口，流著淚，看著他，與他四目對望。

　　那一刻望海心中有千般滋味，你後悔了嗎？能看我的眼睛了嗎？我們都已經解除標記了，現在這樣又有什麼用？還有什麼來得及的？難道你願意了解了嗎？還是你看到了我的命運？是什麼？你說啊，是什麼？我的命運只掌握在我手裡，不要在逼我經歷這一切之後跟我說這種可笑的事情。為什麼要哭？你到底想做什麼，朝夏？

　　而他什麼都沒說出口，只是沉默等待著。

　　「…………保重。」朝夏說。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　很久很久以後，望海再回到白海時，海濱的小屋已然人去樓空，庭院裡雜草長得比人高，藤蔓爬過窗前。大門深鎖，屋主留下守護房屋的魔法早已稀薄，看來是已遠離多年未曾歸來，院前斜置的木船靜靜朽爛。

　　於是他轉身離去，再不曾回頭。

 

 

　　（燃燒的白海　完）


	4. 雅賊與林布蘭（上）

 

 

 

　　桜音從一陣頭暈目眩中回過神來。

　　她心頭一凜，急忙回想自己剛剛做了些什麼，外頭露天座位有人點了三杯咖啡、兩份甜點、一份糖果，送過去了嗎？送過去了，帳單寫了嗎？寫了，給了，但她發覺自己想不太起來點單的那人長什麼樣子，好像是個有點帥的貴族，臉上好像有鬍子，又好像沒鬍子，同桌好像有人又好像沒人……

　　她心裡有個強烈的聲音告訴她：別管了，那不重要，你有更重要的事！快去忙！

　　對，她捏了把冷汗拿著托盤跑進廚房，還好沒分心太久，被領班抓到搞不好要扣薪水。工作工作。

 

　　女侍口中那個「有點帥的貴族」此時正不懷好意地打量同桌另一人，最後終於忍不住伸出祿山之爪，「欸，我就調個一點點……」

　　「哎！嘖，」朝夏皺了皺眉頭，翅膀不自在地抽動幾下。「請別碰。」

　　「行，行，我不碰，那你能不能把左邊的翅膀稍微上提一點，尤其是翼尖這邊，哪，這裡可以上揚個五到十度左右，然後再往外舒展一些……」

　　「朝夏在施法，不是在當你的模特兒，」凜音忍不住出聲，嘴裡嚼的一顆糖漬花讓牙齒沾上紫色碎屑，「你不要把隱身術跟混淆術打亂，等一下這人來人往的全看見我們了。」

　　「然後明天維也納小報就會有頭條『皇太后微服與兩名男子當街偷情，其中一人像巨鴨，另一人是個大帥哥』。」真風翻了個大白眼，「朝夏沒那麼弱，我只是希望你們注重實用的同時可不可以考慮一下美感，他施法的時候左右翅膀張開的比例一點都不協調，很扎眼啊。巫師界『防禦者』滿坑滿谷，翅膀這麼漂亮的有多稀罕你知道嗎？這簡直像是頂級大理石落到一個三流工匠手裡，米開蘭基羅會哭的……」

　　 **我不行了，這白癡是你找來的，你自行負責。** 凜音默默傳心音給朝夏，朝夏回以一個無力的眼神。

　　「說正事。」凜音開口，另外兩人立刻嚴肅了起來。「我昨天收到這個。」

　　凜音掏出一個信封，真風朝夏一眼認出上面的標誌。

　　「真是死纏不放啊，『死亡天使』。」真風撇撇嘴，「你看這標誌設計，又要仿古又要搞怪，沒創意。反派的致命傷就是缺乏美感。」

　　「這第幾封？」朝夏問。

　　「半年內第三封，」凜音回答，「我用藥測過，裡面有很強大的暗示魔法。」

　　朝夏拿過信封，他撕開封口的時候翅膀猛地搧了一下，強烈白光籠罩信封，隨即消逝。

　　「這麼厲害？」真風咋舌。朝夏抽出信箋遞還給凜音，凜音靜靜看完，面色凝重。

　　「一樣，」她說，「還是要求我表態。」

　　「你打算怎麼做？」朝夏問道。

　　凜音搖搖頭，「中立。」

　　真風皺起眉頭。

　　「我知道維持中立也不可能置身事外，」凜音沉重說道，「我的『中立』在死亡天使眼中就是『敵對』，我很清楚，但我不可能與他們合流，更不可能利用哈布斯堡帝國直接與他們對壘。這是個凡人的國家，我丈夫留下的國家，我唯一能做的就是阻擋時勢，不讓這個國家捲進凡人與巫師的戰爭裡，能撐多久是多久，撐到我死為止。」

　　朝夏不語，真風嘆了口氣，伸手拿過信紙放到鼻子前聞嗅，「這味道，嗯……」

　　「有眉目嗎？」朝夏問。

　　真風挑眉笑了笑，「還有重要的事嗎？沒有的話……」他甩甩信箋，「我得去退役官兵俱樂部走一趟，那裡似乎有情報在等我。」

　　「沒事了，就這樣。」凜音說。

　　真風起身，動作由快而慢，皮膚與衣物如水銀般開始流移。等到他整個人站好，朝夏與凜音所看到的已經是個穿著陳舊軍服、鬢角花白的老軍人。模樣老耄的真風駝著背拄著手杖離開，走之前不忘找那個長得很甜的女侍結帳並藉機摸一把小手。

　　「我以前認為『變形者』都是些沉默寡言陰陽怪氣的傢伙，」凜音搖頭，「直到你把他帶來我才開了眼界。如果當初就知道真風是這種……這種……我形容不出來什麼亂七八糟的這種，你還會要我僱用他嗎？」

　　朝夏苦笑，「別這樣，真風幫了我們大忙。」

　　「是的……」

　　「……各方面。」朝夏似乎是察覺到凜音遲疑不想說出的幾個字。

　　「我還在研究，你知道，」凜音突然說，「不會與防禦法術起衝突的藥。我不希望你這麼……辛苦。」

　　「沒什麼，」朝夏笑了一下，「只是一個協定就能解決的事。而且我很幸運，真風是個正人君子。」

　　凜音無語，只覺得有點滑稽，「正人君子」用在真風身上實在是個最恰當也最不恰當的評語。

 

 

 

　　四年前，凜音離開維也納皇宮前往白海，回來時身邊多了朝夏。

　　她也不知道自己當時為什麼想去白海，她很早就捨棄巫師世界，先是到維也納的凡人大學唸書，然後嫁給她的凡人丈夫，哈布斯堡帝國皇帝凰稀一世。

　　一場沒有人祝福的婚姻，而他們手牽著手一路走過，直到她丈夫因病猝逝為止。不過是風寒，但風寒迅速轉成肺炎，醫師說皇帝陛下太過勞累心力交瘁；她不眠不休熬草藥，把她從巫師世界帶來的那一點彆腳製藥者天賦全部用上，她能做得出藥，只是她花的時間要比天賦強的製藥者多四五倍而已，只要給她時間。

　　而命運只給了她三天。

　　葬禮結束後她就離開維也納，她受不了，她想逃離這個逼死她丈夫的國家，流行病、民族衝突、階級鬥爭、外交壓迫、商業蕭條、軍備競賽，凰稀嚥氣的前一天還在與匈牙利代表長談。葬禮上她就想對所有的官員與民眾說：你們全都去死，是你們害死他的。但她一句話都沒有說，隔天她就一個人動身去白海，「巫師之海」，凡人進不來的淨土，哈布斯堡帝國所有人都進不來的淨土。

　　或許她只是想找一個可以放縱大哭一場的地方。

 

　　「你是實咲凜音嗎？」

　　那是她來到白海的第五天，她坐在一棵大樹的樹蔭下，像個小女孩般抱著膝蓋流淚，眼前是空無一人的沙灘與海洋。當她抬起頭時，身邊多了一個人影。

　　那人有一雙好大好大的白翅膀。

　　「你好……」那人的態度有點侷促，「我沒有惡意，對不起，不是要打擾你哭。你是實咲凜音嗎？」

　　凜音愣住了，她不是沒有警戒心，但她好像無法對眼前這人提起防備。「你是誰？」

　　那人苦笑了一下，「我叫朝夏，我是這裡的防禦者，你是實咲凜音，對吧？」

　　「……對。」凜音遲疑地承認。這人看起來不像刺客也不像小報記者，更何況這兩者應該都進不了白海，也不會當著她的面喊她本名。

　　「你願意待在這裡嗎？」

　　這句話讓凜音整個傻了，「你什麼意思？」

　　「就……只是……問你願不願意在白海待下來，我家住起來還滿舒服的，真的，我很會招待人。」那人一臉苦惱地嘆氣，「因為我好像得保護你。我看得見人的命運，我不能跟你說我看見了什麼，但總之那表示我得待在你身邊保護你，那如果你要走我就得跟你走了，大概是這樣。」

　　事後想想，她早該想到白海濱怎麼會有一塊風光那麼美，卻又那麼隱密、那麼安靜而無人打擾的海灘，那想必是屬於某個人的私產；但她當時真的沒有心力顧及那麼多，她只是每天躲來這裡看海掉眼淚。後來她知道為什麼朝夏在頭幾天願意包容她闖進他的領域，因為他們都在為了某個人哭泣。

　　但那時她只是傻傻地點了點頭，然後腦子終於逐漸開始活動；她一回旅社就翻出隨身行當，上市場添了些雜七雜八的東西，然後開始配偵測惡意的簡單藥水，隔天一早帶著藥水如約回到海灘。

　　藥水在朝夏身上揮發得乾乾淨淨，一滴都不剩。

　　「這是什麼？」朝夏睜著大眼睛問她，翅膀好奇地一搧一搧，「香香的。」

　　「……我不能待下來喔，我過幾天就要走。」她嘆了口氣這樣告訴朝夏。天老爺，她把那藥水灑在自己身上說不定都還會留下幾滴黑糊糊，如果是葬禮上的她應該會製造出一地瀝青。

　　朝夏的翅膀整個塌到地上。

　　「你別這樣啦，」凜音長嘆，「我不需要防禦者保護，我生活在凡人世界，你的天賦又擋不了刀槍子彈，巫師界根本沒人要理我，你在我身邊也沒用。」

　　朝夏苦著一張臉唉聲嘆氣，「那我也不知道，但反正應該是我得保護你，只能這樣，我也沒辦法。唉好難過……」

　　臨行當天早晨，她在市場上看見朝夏一個一個人道別，每個人都拼命塞東西給他，然後他一個勁兒推辭「拿不動啊！吃不完啊！會壞掉！」

　　凜音原本只覺得這畫面有點好笑，但她一不小心就聽到附近幾個攤販閒聊的內容，讓她整個人都炸毛了一點點。

　　…… **女的？竟然是個女的！？你管那麼多朝夏喜歡就好。不是，怎麼找個女的。女的又怎樣？男的都是王八蛋。欸你怎麼一竿子打翻一船人你這。我說你想想，出遠門這一路上難道那女的會幫朝夏拿行李？對啊他一直在講拿不動拿不動，怎麼這樣。說不定那女的還會要朝夏幫她拿行李。唉呦這可有點過分了。我瞧那女的就是這種人** ……

　　離開白海的路上她對朝夏說，「欸，行李拿不動我可以幫你拿啦，我是Alpha。不要覺得我欺負你。」

　　「欺負我？不會啊。」朝夏疑惑地搖頭，「還好啦，其實我東西不多。」

　　「……還有啊，」凜音有點吞吞吐吐，「你是Omega對吧？我對你沒那種意思喔，我已經結婚了。」

　　「當然啊。」朝夏一臉搞不清楚狀況，「不是這樣的嗎？」

　　凜音深呼吸兩次，很好，行。她死都不會承認自己有一點自尊心微微受創的不爽。

 

 

 

　　離開白海之後，凜音的心境漸漸有了變化。一天，在火車上，她問朝夏：「為什麼我會需要你的保護？你能回答我嗎？你看到的命運到底是什麼？」

　　「我……我真的不知道。」朝夏搖頭。「我只知道應該是我得保護你，就這樣。」

　　「那麼，你認為是為什麼？為什麼我一個已經完全脫離巫師世界的人，會需要巫師防禦者的保護？」凜音又問。

　　朝夏沉默。

　　「不妙啊。」凜音苦笑著先打破沉默。「不是要怪你的意思，只是你真像一個凶兆，帶來不祥之兆的白鳥。但沒關係，或許這代表我得開始做點事吧。」

　　她隨後就提筆寫信給哈布斯堡帝國新任皇帝，和她年紀差不多大的繼子。冰冷宮廷中，這人是除了她丈夫以外唯一以正常眼光看她的人，他們的關係甚至有點像是共同面對外敵的同志，而她開始對自己拋下同志遠走感到些許不安。

　　火車到站後她發出電報，火車到下一站時她就收到回電，言簡意賅，對皇太后願意盡自己的責任深表感激，大喪不遠，國事如麻，請求她順便關心一下外交事宜。翻譯： **你還知道自己是皇太后，啊？還知道自己花國民的錢有點責任，啊？你不過死了老公，老子可是死了爹！哈布斯堡帝國是個繡花枕頭還塞滿爛稻草，老子處理內政已經焦頭爛額，你踏馬給我搞點外交去！**

　　「桜木那傢伙應該寫斷了至少兩支鋼筆，」凜音嘆氣，「我都不敢想像宮內秘書是怎麼冒著殺頭的險幫他改稿。走吧，正好，我帶你去『環遊世界』。」

　　朝夏也笑了，順帶拿翅膀拍拍她的肩頭。頭等私人車廂裡只有他們兩人，所以朝夏不必把羽翼隱藏起來。

　　「你變了很多。」凜音突然又說。

　　「嗯？」

　　「在白海遇見你的時候，我覺得你是個像小孩子一樣天真愛笑的人。」凜音說，「剛離開的時候，你一路上好像什麼都想看、什麼都很好奇，但你現在已經不是這樣，不到一個月你的表情已經愈來愈哀傷。」

　　「……因為我看到很多東西。」朝夏苦笑，「我曾經認識一個人，那個人一直希望我離開白海，現在我已經看到那些他希望我『看一看聽一聽』的東西。」

　　「是什麼？」

　　「物質，工業，貧富，尊卑，慾望，野心，聲色，不同種族、不同語言的凡人之間的互助、猜忌以及競爭。」朝夏緩緩地說，「能在白海活一輩子的人很幸福，即使在外人眼中他們很窮苦，因為他們從來不感覺到自己跟別人相比是窮苦的。一旦離開白海，就回不去了。」

　　「………你得保護我多久？」凜音問。

　　「反正很久。」朝夏嘟著嘴回答。

　　「那沒轍了。」凜音聳聳肩，摸著朝夏的翅膀算是安慰，「等我老到動不了，我再去白海過退休生活，你就可以回去了。在這之前，你恐怕只會看到更多，因為你得陪我去搞點外交啊，政治是這世間最醜陋的東西。」

　　「你真的懂很多。」朝夏這樣對她說。

　　「因為我有一個好老師。」凜音說，「給我點時間，我可以像個腦子喝醉的少女一樣告訴你『凰稀陛下是天底下最完美的男人』的一百種故事。」

　　結果她一個都沒講完，他們才到帖薩羅尼加就被捲入一場又一場旋風般的會面、國宴、遊覽行程裡頭。接下來是索菲亞、伊斯坦堡、布加勒斯特，一路往北再往東而去，在聖彼得堡停了將近一個月，然後去莫斯科走一趟。

　　帶著朝夏出國最方便的地方，就是他們能憑藉混淆術「微服出行」；但也因為這樣，他們在莫斯科才會遇上扒手。他和朝夏在市區一處無人的骯髒小巷裡，面前仰躺著一個因為直接撞上朝夏防禦術而被轟暈過去的吉普賽人。凜音還來不及反應，朝夏卻先開口，「欸，我們把他抬回去。」

　　「……你腦子凍傷了嗎？」

　　「真的，」朝夏很堅持，「得把他抬回去，你有蒙汗藥嗎？他快醒了，給他灌一點。」

　　兩人七葷八素把一個重得要死的大男人抬回行館，途中經過六道關卡躲過二十六個衛兵與宮僕。「認識你以後我的理性能力似乎直線下降。」凜音上氣不接下氣地自言自語。

　　「你想想，」朝夏一樣上氣不接下氣，「我放了針對凡人的混淆術，他怎麼會扒你？」

　　好不容易回到房內，兩人癱坐在兩張椅子上喘氣，只見被扔在地上五花大綁的那人漸漸甦醒。

　　「現在要幹嘛？逼供？」凜音問朝夏，然後倒了杯水咕嘟嘟一口灌下。「我帶了支馬鞭，要用可以借你。」

　　「不是，」朝夏說，「我有話要問他。」

　　吉普賽人混濁的眼神逐漸對上焦距，他開始掙扎，卻發現自己完全動彈不得。「……欸唉呀，兩位大人，饒過小的，小的就一個窮吉普賽人，還有妻小要養……」

　　「『真風涼帆』是吉普賽名字嗎？」朝夏突然問凜音，「好像不是，對不對？」

　　那人像中了石化咒一樣整個僵住。

　　「…所以這傢伙是個變形者，」凜音說，「我討厭變形者。」

　　「別吵，不是重點。欸，『真風涼帆』，你可不可以跟我說你的心願是什麼？」

　　凜音傻眼，「你是聖誕老公公嗎你？」

　　回過神來的「吉普賽人」選擇繼續裝傻，「欸呀，聽不懂大人您在說什麼，求您饒了小的……」

　　「我看見了你的命運。」朝夏說。

　　那人愣了一下，但仍舊不答。

　　凜音嘆口氣，「喂，亮你的翅膀，張到最大給他看。」

　　「咦？」朝夏收起隱藏翅膀的術法，一下子兩扇潔白的大羽翼就佔滿整間房間，幾乎要戳出牆外。

　　那人看得眼珠子都快掉出來，再開口時口音已經完全不同，「我的老天爺……難怪被你一轟就暈，這傢伙已經不能算是防禦者了吧你……」

　　「聽過那個傳說吧，『強大防禦者能預知命運』。」凜音聳肩，「看來是真的，我是他前一個客戶，目前為止還沒不靈……現在請你回答問題吧，你的心願。喔雖然這不是重點但我有個附加的請求，請你用真面目示人，我討厭千面人。」

　　那人乾笑一聲，身體隨即開始變化，不久之後躺在地上的就是個高個兒年輕男子，看起來像是西歐人。

　　「有趣，我就賭一把。第一，我要林布蘭的畫，愈多愈好。」

　　「還『第一』？你這得隴望蜀的傢伙……」

　　「你有嗎？」朝夏直接打斷她的話。

　　「……有。」凜音一肚子悶氣，哈布斯堡帝國宮廷收藏有全世界最齊全的林布蘭作品。

　　「你有？」真風涼帆一臉不可置信。凜音翻翻白眼自報家門，讓他臉上疊了雙重的不可置信，「……屁啦，真見鬼了。」

　　「第二個心願？」朝夏追問。

　　「好，」真風點頭，「我要一種藥水，一種能在人死掉的當下把靈魂完整無損轉化成『畫靈』的藥水，能搞到這東西給我嗎？」

　　「你會做嗎？」朝夏問凜音。

　　我就一個五流製藥者，你要我做？而且這傢伙要這種鬼東西想幹嘛？不覺得很詭異嗎？凜音本來想反問，但她的腦子卻又不受控制地往另一個方向開始運轉，能做嗎？可能嗎？邏輯，推理，排列組合與反應，她小時候最喜歡的東西，與天賦強弱完全無干，只看你夠不夠聰明。是的，有可能，理論上有可能。她開始明白為什麼這會變成一種達不到的心願，強大的製藥者只想憑法力大量製作特效藥，弱小的製藥者都在打雜工餬口，沒人有心思慢慢推敲、慢慢研究，但這東西或許真的有可能……

　　「給我時間，我需要時間，」凜音微笑，她很久不曾這麼暢快地思考，「但是不打包票。」

　　於是原本的兩人旅途就這樣變成三人。

 

　　從莫斯科回聖彼得堡的路上，凜音和朝夏發現真風簡直是個情報天才，同時也知道了他之所以會變成個落魄吉普賽扒手、以及他為什麼許下那兩個心願的原因。

　　「我家很有錢，」真風說，「因為太有錢了，所以很無聊。」

　　所以他打小就開始練習偷東西。

　　隨著他長大，東西也愈偷愈大，他在整個歐洲到處遊蕩，貴族應有的教養學識他一點都沒荒廢，只為了能順利進入達官貴人家裡「挑戰自我」，但就連這樣的樂趣都漸漸失色。最後，因為太無聊了，於是他決定去偷克里姆林宮藏寶庫。

　　「然後我遇到了她，」真風笑得露出一口白牙，像西伯利亞雪原裡的狼。「我的『冤孽』。」

　　東方有一種很古老的法術，據說盛行於基輔公國時代，勢力強大的酋長會養「畫靈」來替他們看守財物。然而，也據說是因為那時養的人太多、破解殺害畫靈的人也太多，這種介於魔法生物與幽靈之間的存在至今全世界剩不了幾個。

　　真風在克里姆林宮遇到一個。

　　「我原本都已經偷到手了，金帳汗國某個大汗留下來的金冠，結果不知怎地就有個女孩子來牽我的手，摸我的臉，拉著我要跟她跳舞，她身材很好，鼻子是我喜歡的那種很俏的挺，而且身上還有香氣。我說我喜歡藝術，她說她最喜歡林布蘭。我們跳著跳著，哎，我就忍不住嘗了那個像櫻桃的嘴唇，然後，那一夜……」

　　「不要藉機意淫，」凜音瞪過去，「你這個用下半身衝進陷阱的傢伙。」

　　隔天早上，真風醒來的時候，他已經身在祕密警察的地牢裡，身上還被打了防止囚犯逃跑的烙印，不知是否畫靈魔力的緣故，那烙印他怎麼變形都消不掉。後來真風當然逃了，但也因為這樣無法離開莫斯科城，只好變作一個形貌猥瑣的吉普賽人混跡貧民區，直到哈布斯堡皇太后開口救他離開。

　　但他也從此對那女孩魂牽夢縈。

　　「女孩！？」凜音的聲音高了八度，「這位先生，您腦子是燒到幾度？您知不知道人形『畫靈』的本體很可能是某種長得像蜘蛛的生物？知不知道以前基輔公國酋長養畫靈是用來半夜『吃掉』政敵……踏馬的你不要想歪！我說的是真的吃掉！一口一口血淋淋的那種吃掉！」

　　「但她很美啊，」凜音的激動完全沒有衝擊到真風，「美麗的事物無論如何都有被愛的價值，我是這麼相信著的。」

　　「……朝夏！用防禦術再轟他一遍！這人腦子有病！」

　　「嘖嘖嘖，在愚人的世界裡智者卻被當成瘋子啊。」真風搖頭晃腦。

　　「你們兩個別這樣……」

　　「好我知道防禦術是被動技能，行，那你用翅膀打他！快點！救人一命！」

　　「朝夏，你跟她比較熟，叫她不要那麼愛生氣，她這種臉是容易長法令紋的類型，我是出於一個審美行家的眼光這樣說……」

　　「……你們不要再鬧了啦！」

 　　那之後不久，朝夏分別與凜音和真風訂立簡單的防禦契約，從此他就能個別與兩人以心音遠距離通話。

　　隔天朝夏就後悔了，因為凜音發現一邊口不擇言對真風開炮、一邊用心音對朝夏傳送各種腹誹，這真是全世界最紓壓的事。

　　但凜音不太有罪惡感，因為她懷疑真風也在做同樣的事。

　　真的很紓壓。

 

 

 

　　真風加入行列不久後，朝夏與他做了一個協定。

　　凜音之所以會知道這協定的存在，其實完全是因為意外。

　　從聖彼得堡回國途中，他們搭船經過波羅的海。一晚夜深時，凜音怎樣都睡不著，決定上甲板去透透氣，在走廊上卻遠遠看見真風一個人從朝夏的艙房出來，背靠著牆掏火點菸。

　　她愣住了，真風抬起頭看到她，也愣住了。

　　「你們……」

　　真風轉身就走，「過來」他低聲說，凜音急忙跟上，兩人走到甲板上一處四下無人的角落。

　　「你們……在交往？」凜音先開口問。

　　「不是。」真風搖頭，並不看她，但聲音是她從未聽過的嚴肅。「他跟我訂了個私人協定，這只是一個協定。效果最全面的抑制劑會降低他身為防禦者的部分能力，他有他的責任，他負擔不起一個月有三天無法二十四小時維持大範圍偵測。」

　　凜音低著頭，不知道該說些什麼，她明白朝夏所謂的「責任」就是保護她。抑制劑的事朝夏跟她提過，但她知道這連在理論上都不太可行。

　　真風突然「呵」地笑了一下，「不必為他擔心，他能照顧好自己，而我不會藉機佔便宜，我不是那種人，我絕對不在朋友的困境裡落井下石。」

　　「『朋友』？」凜音反問。

　　「是的，『朋友』。」真風說，「我只跟值得的人交朋友，朝夏是一個，老實說你也算另一個。我這陣子見識過你的表現，還滿佩服你這個年輕皇太后的。」

　　「為什麼要到甲板上說這些話？」

　　真風苦笑，「我怕你這個純潔小女生會尖叫……是啊，有時候我都忘了你是個有膽跑到凡人世界嫁人的Alpha。朝夏剛睡著，這種時候他特別難入睡，我不想吵醒他。」

　　「如此體貼，」凜音低聲說，「但你並不愛他。」

　　「因為『愛情』不可以摻雜進來，不然這個協定就會變質。現在這樣是最坦然而可以接受的關係，我和他的認知都是這樣。」真風彈了彈菸灰，「我追尋著我的畫中女，他思念著他的老情人。是的，我知道朝夏左手上無論何時都不拿下的那枚戒指代表什麼意思，但我也知道他很清楚我不是一個替代品，我欣賞這種尊重。」

　　沉默了一會兒，真風又說，「有時候我整個跳脫出來看這件事，也會覺得這有點悲哀吧……但老實說，最有資格自憐的那個人根本不知道自憐為何物，那我也不想幫自己加戲。」

　　「很少看到你這麼嚴肅。」凜音說。

　　「哈，但我一直都是認真的。」真風回答，「我現在的話是十成真心，但我平常的話也至少有七八成真心，我只是想讓人生輕鬆自在一點，但不真誠的話我不會說出口，那樣我就是在玩弄自己的人生了。」

　　凜音笑了笑。「問你一件事，」她說，「那個畫靈跟林布蘭，你是認真的嗎？你不覺得追尋那種東西更像是在玩弄自己的人生嗎？」

　　真風愣了一下，隨即哈哈大笑。

　　「笑什麼？」

　　「朝夏也問過我同一個問題，」真風說，「只是他的用詞跟你不太一樣，他從來沒懷疑過我不是認真的。」

　　「所以你是嗎？不是？」

　　「這麼說吧，你聽過布萊茲‧帕斯卡嗎？法國神學家，他勸人信基督教的說法是『信仰上帝吧，就算最後你發現祂不是真的，你也毫無所失』。」

　　凜音失笑，「這什麼邏輯？」

　　「呵，這很邏輯。」真風回應道，「一個虔誠的信徒可以做到很多原本做不到的事，比如千里迢迢朝聖，比如嚴守某些道德，甚至憑空出現強烈勇氣。我對她的追尋就是這樣，如果沒有她，我只是個用偷竊來麻痺自己的浪蕩子，但現在我為一個非常清楚的目標而活，還因為這樣認識了兩個不錯的人。順便說一聲，我已經立志要成為歐洲第一的林布蘭專家，這都是她給我的動力。」

　　真風轉過頭來看著她，「我是認真的，百分之百認真，不認真活的人生根本不值得活。我相信你會同意我這句話，是吧？年紀輕輕卻能繼承凰稀一世遺志的哈布斯堡皇太后閣下。」

　　「呵。」凜音沒能回答，只是微笑。

 

　　很久以後，想起船上這段往事，凜音發覺她同意真風的不只一句話（雖然她很不情願承認這事）。或許她也把凰稀當作她的信仰，支撐她堅強面對太多始料未及的苦難；或許她也早已把真風和朝夏當朋友，不必更不要摻雜愛情。也或許，她把跟真風唇槍舌戰當成她人生中唯一可以輕鬆快樂一點的時光，而他們必須在朝夏面前吵架，因為這樣才能開那兩三分的玩笑又維持那七八分的真誠。

　　「喂，不要一直愁眉苦臉的，你會提早變成中年婦女。」

　　「你好意思……你這個中年大叔！整天閒晃當米蟲的中年大叔！」 **喂朝夏，我煮了他行不行？行不行？他當食材比當人有貢獻！**

　　「請叫我為愛所苦而充滿成熟魅力的中年男性。」

　　凜音硬塞了個畫面給朝夏，畫面裡是一個滾沸的大鍋，上面漂著真風的頭。

　　「你就是個跟蹤狂，是吧？中年跟蹤狂，要不是你跟蹤的對象是個吃人妖怪，這種事在維也納是可以找警察抓你的！你這個變態跟蹤狂！」

　　真風「嘖」了一聲，「能不能試著培養些浪漫細胞？一點女人的風韻都沒有。朝夏也是，頂一雙白翅膀頂這麼久不會膩嗎？千篇一律毫無特色。欸，我說真的，大白公雞，你有沒有考慮過……」他伸手去拉朝夏的翅膀，「……染個毛？」

　　那天凜音第一次知道「氣得羽毛都黑了」是怎麼回事。

　　她也是第一次知道（她相信真風也是第一次），原來防禦者的翅膀真的可以用來打人。

　　而且很痛。

 

 

　　※　　※　　※

 

 

　　「早安，我回來了。

　　　逃跑一年多以後，我終於又回來了，回到這個已經沒有你的維也納。

　　　昨天我見到很多熟人，皇宮裡那些冷著臉的貴族還是一模一樣，多麼熟悉，甚至讓人有種安心：啊，反正這些人都是不會變的。

　　　也有人變了，你兒子啊，才一年多他一張圓臉都瘦成尖的。我覺得他只是因為昨天是在公共場合見面，所以沒有對我罵髒話，但也有可能是他已經忙到沒力氣了。

　　　我們都變了。

　　　你知道嗎？我今天會見匈牙利代表團，其中有幾個當初在你生病的時候還堅持要見你，我那時希望他們都去死。但今天，你知道嗎？我看見裡面一個人面對我的神情有種愧疚。其他幾個都是腦滿腸肥唯利是圖的政客，也有的目空一切以為自己在為什麼不存在的理想奮鬥，但那個人，他對我致意的時候說了對不起，而他是愧疚的。他是匈牙利的鴿派，他必須從這裡拿到一點承諾，否則就愈來愈壓不住鷹派，他很恐慌，所以堅持那時候無論如何要見你，而他現在很愧疚。

　　　你說，我應該為了一個人的一點點良心而原諒這世界嗎？

　　　我們都變了，我開始獨立地去擔你當初所扛的擔子，這一路上我很盡職當個花瓶，與那些領袖人物談天，讓他們覺得自己受到尊重、自己既代表民意又與傳統貴族打成一片，多麼得意。我終於明白你當年教我的，政治是百分之百的實利與百分之百的面子，而我替他們撐足了面子；一切都環環相扣，經濟問題可以用夢想來掩蓋，民族衝突可以用英雄崇拜來撫平，外交爭執可以因一天的談笑風生而緩和。

　　　啊，凡人的歐洲已經是個大熱鍋，你覺得我的族人還想來淌什麼渾水？不能安安靜靜過自己的就好嗎？何苦？

　　　但我遇到了一個防禦者，他說他看見我的命運，而他必須保護我。這代表什麼？有時候我自己想想都覺得害怕，我捨棄巫師族人，甚至捨棄我Alpha的身分，成為一個一無所有的女人，我早以為自己跟那世界已經切斷關係；但現在，有人來告訴我我將受到巫師世界的威脅，而我卻發現自己站在一個幾乎是有權力決定凡人世界命運的位置。

　　　多麼可怕，這到底是什麼意思？

　　　哎，我不要跟你抱怨了。跟你說，我帶回來兩個有趣的人，那個看見命運的防禦者，跟一個腦子裡面有瘤的變形者。聽起來很糟對吧？但老實講，我發現我跟他們在一起很快樂，真的很快樂，整天吵架。講話像個自戀白癡的真風，受不了自戀白癡而必須對抗到底的我，以及整天勸架還被調戲的可憐的朝夏。小時候我在巫師世界沒有交過這樣的朋友，我在凡人世界也沒有這樣的朋友，雖然有逐漸逼近的看不清的陰影，那是他們兩個出現在我身邊所代表的凶兆，但跟他們在一起吵吵鬧鬧的時間，可能是我人生最快樂的時候。

　　　但是啊，不只是這樣，我還沒說完喔，我發現了另外一件事。

　　　你知道嗎？我發現原來快樂跟幸福其實不是同一件事，因為我跟他們相處雖然快樂，但若要我選擇現在的生活、或是幾年前你還活著那時，我一定毫不猶豫選擇你。那時候我們都好辛苦，被政事搞得焦頭爛額的你，因為沒有家世又不生育而被皇室所有親戚嫌棄的我，每一天都有面對不完的爛事，連互相吵鬧都沒辦法，但是因為是跟你一起辛苦，所以就覺得好幸福。原來快樂並不是每個人最要追求的東西，因為有的日子雖然不快樂，卻比快樂更令人捨不得。

　　　我好想你，好想你。

　　　但我不應該抱怨，對不對？因為我已經很幸福了。

　　　我覺得，世界上最幸福的人，是有一個自己最深愛的人陪伴身邊；但，僅次於這些人的幸福的人，是有一個自己最深愛的靈魂可以思念。

　　　好了，差不多了，我得去工作了，可憐的我啊。今天早餐要接見婦女會代表，接著你兒子要跟我討論關稅問題，啊，我可能還得回大學去找那人談談，『純矢』。如果來自那個世界的陰雲是要迫近，我得先打好傘才行。」

　　凜音伸手撫摸刻字的冰冷石塊，朝陽從教堂窗子照進來，讓石塊上的哈布斯堡家徽閃閃發光。

　　「祝我今天好運，凰稀陛下。」

 


	5. 雅賊與林布蘭（下）

 

 

 

　　「請你幫我做手術。」

　　梳著幹練髮髻、戴著粗框眼鏡的女子從辦公桌後警覺地抬起頭來看她，表情只動搖了一瞬間又恢復平靜。

　　「說什麼呢，這位女士？我只是個圖書館員，您要找跟手術有關的書嗎？」

　　「我是巫師，『製藥者』。」凜音壓低了聲音，她盡量不讓自己顯露出害怕或退縮的樣子。「我聽說你可以幫人做手術，『寫作者』純矢；請你把我變成跟凡人女性一樣的身體，我付得起錢。」

　　女子依然盯著他看，一副不了解她在說什麼的樣子。

　　凜音看見桌上的墨水瓶，她伸手用食指沾一點黑墨，舉到面前與大拇指互相緩慢搓揉，揉了將近一分鐘，凜音眉頭都開始沁出汗，手指上的墨水才開始逐漸分離成幾種不同的液體與固體。她把指頭遞到純矢眼前，「你看。」

　　純矢笑了一聲，「過來。」

　　她跟著純矢進到小辦公室，純矢鎖上門。「請坐，」她說，「做手術的不是我，是我先生，他也是個製藥者，比你還彆腳，所以才混來幹這行。你是Beta對吧？我們不做Omega，Omega太珍貴，而且一堆想逃婚的，做了跟人結仇，我們惹不起。」

　　「我是Alpha。」凜音說。

　　純矢睜大了眼睛，「Alpha？」她有點訝異地問，「那我要請你三思，小女孩，Alpha再怎麼沒用都混得下去，安安份份找個Beta，固定用信息素阻斷劑，叫你的Beta養你一輩子跟你生個孩子，人家很願意的。」

　　「我要結婚了，」凜音告訴純矢，「跟一個凡人。」

　　「…………」純矢的表情整個嚴肅起來，「別傻了，孩子，我不是要澆你冷水，但你是個Alpha，做完手術也不會讓你比較有生育能力，而你明白這件事在凡人的婚姻裡有多重要嗎？」

　　「我明白，他……他是續娶，」凜音有點緊張地解釋著，「他已經有繼承人了。」

　　純矢的眼光多了些銳利，「繼承人？所以那位是個有地位的人囉？利益聯姻？你父母是誰？為什麼不是他們來找我？」

　　凜音搖頭，「不，不是『聯姻』。我沒有父母，跟親戚已經斷絕關係，我自己一個人靠遺產來維也納唸凡人的大學，跟那個世界早就沒有糾葛。」

　　純矢看她的目光又有了變化，凜音完全猜得到對方在想什麼。

　　「我知道，在你眼中我一定是個被愛情沖昏頭而不顧一切把自己賠給男人的傻女人，你大概想說這種女孩子你看多了，都不會有好下場。我明白，這些我都思考過，或許我永遠沒有辦法思考得全面，但這已是我能得到最好的答案。」凜音鄭重對著純矢點頭，她在笑，笑中帶淚，「我給自己下了一個賭注，我把我的人生交給他，因為我認為他是一個非常值得我愛的人。無論我賭輸賭贏，那都是命，我接受我的命。」

　　「……人魚公主啊，」純矢突然笑了出來，「用聲音向女巫換取雙足，是這樣嗎？但如果王子移情別戀，你就會化做海中的泡沫呦。倘若你的婚姻不幸，你也沒有娘家或任何人做後盾；倘若你成為棄婦，捨棄Alpha身分的你甚至沒有任何本錢再回到巫師世界。就算你真的與他相愛一世，到老你也不會有孩子可以依靠，即使這樣，你還是堅持要我們幫你動手術嗎？現在回頭，你還來得及回去當一個輕輕鬆鬆活一生的Alpha，不然前路可是既黑暗又艱辛的哪。」

 

 

　　五年後的這一天，凜音再度踏進大學圖書館裡的小辦公室，眼前還是那個梳著幹練髮髻、戴著粗框眼鏡的女子。

　　「好久不見，皇太后閣下，您還是一樣美麗。」

　　「這是在消遣我嗎，『寫作者』純矢女士？」凜音苦笑。

　　「不，」純矢搖頭，「我只是要說，五年前來找我的那個女孩，她的表情很美麗；而今天我見到的這個女人，她的表情依舊很美麗，是不一樣的美麗。我知道凰稀陛下過世後你的作為，人魚公主沒有化成泡沫，反而成為帝國的支柱，我很敬佩你。說吧，找我有什麼事？」

　　凜音開門見山，說了她在白海遇到朝夏的事，以及她認為此事背後的含意。純矢皺著眉頭聽著，不斷微微點頭。

　　「我想聽聽你的想法。」凜音對純矢說，「我不理會那個世界已經太久，現在的我什麼都不知道；但你……我相信你們夫妻一直都還在『做生意』，你們的人脈與消息想必靈通得多。我需要你的幫助，至少給我些建議。」

　　純矢笑了笑，端坐著閉上眼睛，「讓我思考一下……我想想，這樣的話，我先跟你說我對巫師界可能的危險的認知。如您所知，這百年來凡人的工業科技突飛猛進，西歐那裡的巫師基本上都接受這些新科技成為生活一部分，畢竟誰能拒絕便利又舒適的人生呢。但東歐，也就是哈布斯堡帝國勢力範圍所在的中歐與東歐，情況就不太一樣，這裡的巫師社群封閉保守，少部分人開始接觸到從西方引進的事物，西方巫師有一百多年的時間循序漸進慢慢適應，但這裡的巫師卻遭受極大衝擊，因此出現了一些說法，甚至是一些力量，主張巫師族群將有遭凡人滅種之虞，必須以反抗來自保；這些力量又與各地的民族運動和政治運作某種程度結合，互相煽動，所以非常棘手。目前這類活動通常具有強烈地方色彩，但有一個組織，我也是最近才聽說，似乎不太一樣。」

　　純矢從抽屜裡翻出一張羊皮紙，上面以魔法墨水畫著一雙黑色羽翼，上面戴著皇冠。

　　「『死亡天使』，活躍於巴爾幹北部一帶，領頭者似乎是個頗有實力的防禦者，號稱天生長著黑翼。這人宣稱自己是太始力量所孕生的異兆，要來防禦整個巫師世界。」

　　「……瘋子嗎？」

　　「如果只是瘋子，就不會有那麼大的影響力。」純矢搖頭。「但這個組織同時利用了傳統巫師對現代凡人的恐懼、東方巫師對西方巫師的自卑與不信任、以及菁英巫師擔憂法力平庸者與凡人勾結的心態。你也知道，來找我丈夫的大多是法力低下想到凡人世界討生活的人，聽說『死亡天使』勢力最根深柢固的地區裡已經有人把動過這類手術的巫師視為叛徒，甚至有私刑的傳聞，但目前還只是傳聞而已。如果你的生命會受到威脅，這是一個可能的因素，另一個就是你在凡人世界身居高位的身分。你打算怎麼做？」

　　「……你不害怕嗎？」凜音先反問純矢，「因為聽了你的話讓我感到害怕。」

　　純矢大笑，「怕啊，怕死了，只是現在還像縮頭烏龜一樣冀望著維也納是個文明世界，但我們已經不敢踏出市區一步，『東方與西方的界線是從維也納市郊開始』，這話竟然成為我的生活準則。」

　　「那麼，願意幫我嗎？」凜音又問。

　　純矢的笑多了些深意，「願意。」她說，「幫一個懂得害怕的人，才是比較安全的抉擇。但我不能站到亮處。」

　　「沒有這個打算，」凜音很乾脆地同意，「只是要借用你的知識與情報網，當我的地下顧問就行。」

　　「跟我說你要怎麼做。」純矢問。

　　凜音往椅背一靠，「好，我說，有問題你就講。我會成立巫政部與巫師議會，整合帝國勢力範圍內的巫師力量；但議會只是幌子，給各地領頭人物一個參政掌權的表象，真正的目的是藉由巫政部透過議會從中央控管地方巫師族群，把他們真正收編到政治體系裡面。我需要你對每一個地方巫師人脈與勢力的了解，其他的我會處理。」

　　「你確定？」純矢反問，「你這樣等於更進一步把巫師從凡人之間獨立出來，不會反而激化兩邊的對立嗎？」

　　「如果我不做，『死亡天使』就會做，與其讓地下勢力不受控制地把事情推向極端，不如由政府來下手節制。」凜音搖頭，「這事我想了很久，遊走國外的這一年我一直都在想，或許我應該扮演的是一座堤壩，我不逆流而行，只是阻擋洪水，必要的時候主動放流但不斷加以約束，我現在要做的就是這種事。」

　　「……很好。」純矢說。

 

 

 

　　從純矢處離開後，凜音心裡是這樣想的，她一點都不相信什麼太始力量孕生出的黑翼防禦者。朝夏對她說過，命運的源頭是絕對的善，沒有人能以命運為名在人間行惡。

　　如果那樣的人果真存在，他一定有一雙鋪天蓋地的潔白羽翼。

　　朝夏看見了她的命運，而那是要往哪個方向去？我在往那個方向去嗎？凜音其實愈想愈覺得可怕，那是一種猶如面對不可思議的高山深谷那樣的恐懼感，為什麼朝夏要來找我？為什麼我聽了他的話之後就決定行動？如果我始終當一個鬱鬱寡歡的小寡婦，我又怎麼會需要保護？但如今我卻主動把自己推上會成為眾矢之的的高位，這是我自己的意志還是冥冥之中的操縱？但來不及了，因為我已看清某些事情必須做，而只有我能做，因此我就不得不去做。究竟是命運主宰著我，還是我在成就命運？而那個讓這一切的齒輪開始轉動的人，朝夏看得見別人的命運，朝夏成就別人的命運，那朝夏自己的命運又是什麼？

 

 

 

 

　　※　　※　　※

 

 

 

 

　　凜音把朝夏的老情人叫做「戒指男」，她只在私下跟真風講話時用這個詞，後來真風也跟著用。他們不會在朝夏面前主動提，因為看得出來朝夏很把這件事情當隱私。

　　朝夏只說過，他左手上那枚戒指是個「血咒之戒」。

　　「……也就是說，既然咒語的內容是『不互相傷害』，那這個血咒根本只對你有用？」真風一邊聽著一邊沉吟，「畢竟你防禦者的天賦不可能去『傷害』他。」

　　「未必，」凜音銳利一笑，「如果他想扒朝夏口袋的話，就會像某個人一樣。」

　　真風以柔克剛地給凜音拋了個飛吻，「Love you, too。」

　　朝夏看著眼前兩人的互動苦笑，「是啊，你說的沒錯。」

　　「啊，很好，真好，Approve，approve。」真風一臉陶醉地點頭，「我很久沒有聽到這麼浪漫的故事了，單方面的守護而不求回報，那位先生現在擁有我全部的敬意。」

　　「關你屁事。」凜音翻白眼。

　　「在下胸懷宇宙啊，皇太后閣下，全世界美麗的事物都關我的事，因為美是普世且永恆的，雖然每天被政治問題搞得小鼻子小眼睛的您可能無法理解……」

　　凜音咬碎銀牙，「老娘我，今天一整天從早到晚，寫了二十封信，用二十種不同的方法跟二十個不同的人詳細解釋為什麼我不願意開放某些融合凡人科技與巫師魔法的研究。那些渾蛋有的覺得我『食古不化守舊封閉』，有的說我『因為是女人所以缺乏魄力與遠見』，還有的在背地裡說我『是個被割了的Alpha所以性格變得像Omega』。老娘如果是個操火者我早把他們連把帶蛋全燒了！」

　　真風愣了一下，然後開始用力鼓掌，「Hear，hear！」只有朝夏用混雜了驚嚇與無奈的表情看著她。凜音嘆氣。唉，都幾年了，朝夏還是跟剛認識的時候一樣， **你你你是女孩子！女孩子講話不要這樣！** 嘖。

　　而真風會跟她鬧，跟她嘻笑怒罵，讓一旁的朝夏一臉「啊啊啊我教子不力」的表情默默在內心淌淚。「欸，鵝，鵝鵝鵝，」真風又去拉朝夏的翅膀，「我說，你把自己賣給她之前知不知道她是這種小辣椒？」

　　朝夏的表情出現變化，認識幾年下來凜音知道那是「我有點控制不住想打人了」的變化，於是她默默扔了個心音過去： **跟你說一件事，我有十七種魔藥可以讓他閉嘴，其中八種不會影響你跟他的協定，怎樣？讓我用嗎？**

　　凜音後來想，或許朝夏只有在這種時刻才會被他們搞得開始悲嘆自己的命運。

　　因為朝夏從來不悲嘆自己的命運。

 

 

 

　　那真風呢？

　　「其實我認為Beta是巫師世界最幸運的屬性，」真風說，「尤其是家裡還算有錢的男性Beta。這話聽起來很像自我催眠，但這不是。」

　　「為什麼？」凜音本可以回嘴一百種「聽說Beta那方面很不行」的屬性歧視笑話，但她確實想聽聽真風怎麼說。

　　「因為無拘無束。」真風回答，「沒有人期望你，沒有人覬覦你，沒有人重視你，因此你擁有這世界上最少的人際牽掛，沒有人給你設限。當然你不會有權力，你也不會成為奇貨可居的珍寶，甚至很難有朋友，但只要你不去爭奪一般豪門貴族想爭奪的東西，這世界簡直都是你的。」

　　朝夏聽得笑了。凜音發覺，每次只要真風比較正經的講話，朝夏都是笑的。

　　「朝夏，你看到的這傢伙的命運到底是什麼？」凜音突然問，「私下跟我講也不行嗎？」

　　「不行，」朝夏搖搖頭，「命運完成之前我都不能講出來。」

　　「那還要多久？這傢伙的命運完成還得多久？」凜音又問。

　　朝夏睜大眼睛，訝異地想了一下，然後突然笑了出來，「啊，真的不知道，可能什麼時候就完成了，也可能要很久很久。但我只能說，我覺得我看到的是個很好的命運，而如果這真的有這麼好，那恐怕得用一輩子去完成了。」

　　凜音嘆口氣，「唉，我知道了。老實說啦，我的命運你不用講我們大概都猜得到，總之就是我會有你當保鑣，是嗎？」

　　朝夏抿著嘴巴，眼神飄向別處，「不能說。」

　　「真的是……一點神祕感都沒有。」真風表情突然恐慌了起來，「我的該不會也是什麼『將獲得藥水成功追到美女』這麼簡單的事情吧？」

　　「那不就是你要的嗎？」凜音反駁。

　　「不是啊！你想，這話從我自己口中說出來多有震撼力，被朝夏這麼一弄那個氣氛全沒了啊！我的『孤高獨行航向未知世界的勇者』的形象都毀了你知道嗎？如果我都百分之百確定我會成功，那奮鬥還有什麼意義？」

　　「……等一下，你是真的在恐慌啊？」凜音傻眼。

　　「是真的，」真風慘著臉對凜音認真點頭，「精神的挫折超過物質所能造成的傷害，以你那顆缺乏浪漫與理想的粗糙心靈是不會懂的對吧。」

　　凜音在心中把朝夏的一邊翅膀給拆下來，然後把真風打成一個遠颺天際的拋物線。

　　「皇太后，你是不是用心音說了啥？」真風問她，「朝夏剛才整個人抖了一下，你看你把人家嚇得羽毛都白了。沒見過這麼粗暴的女孩子。」

　　凜音在心中拆了朝夏的另一邊翅膀。

 

 

 

　　她知道的，世間事物凡存在者必有意義；既然她是一座堤壩，那就表示洪水必將來臨。

　　這一年年初，「死亡天使」送來第一封信。純矢告訴凜音，「死亡天使」是菁英組織，成員主要來自上層，巫師議會與巫政部裡所有來自巴爾幹半島中北部的人都必須徹查，還問凜音是否要著手從巫師中建立類似軍隊的組織。

　　「給我你的計畫，」凜音回答，「但現在還不要動，不可以讓巫師界任何勢力覺得我在主動發起『軍備競賽』。」

　　最後，她身邊唯一類似「武力」的力量反而是從真風這裡來；真風不知從什麼管道拉攏到其他幾個西歐人，包括操火者與防禦者。「這些人都是純粹的英國或法國巫師，」真風告訴她，「跟東歐沒有一點瓜葛。就讓他們散居在皇宮周圍，必要時隨時動用，雖然我現在也不知道這點力量能派上什麼用場，但畢竟是個基礎。」

　　「他們能信任嗎？」凜音問。

　　「當然不能。」真風答得乾脆，「會來幹這行的都是拿命在玩的投機分子或亡命之徒，這種人不可能講信義，但他們有實力，且最不會與你的政治大計衝突。」

　　「好。」凜音點頭。

　　「更何況……」真風乾笑幾聲，「更何況這些人是從凡人科技最先進、巫師生活最舒適的『文明西方』來，這種人就不會被『死亡天使』的主張說服，他們都瞧不起東歐人哪。既然唯利是圖，我相信歐洲大陸這半邊還沒人能給出比你更大的利。」

　　「好。」凜音苦笑。

　　一天，凜音問朝夏，「你看得到一個國家的命運嗎？」

　　朝夏笑了笑，「你說呢？」

　　「如果……如果真的爆發戰爭，大概不會是最近的事，但總有一天，也許五年、十年、二十年之後，這一切的衝突都要轟然爆炸，不只是哈布斯堡帝國，甚至是整個歐洲大陸或整個世界。」凜音說，「到那時候，就算強大如你也不可能憑自己為我擋下所有來自凡人與巫師的攻擊。你出現在我身邊的意義到底是什麼？只是讓你幫我擋子彈嗎？命運何苦花這麼大功夫開這樣一個玩笑？」

　　朝夏還是笑著，只是多了些無奈。「不會是那樣的。」

　　「我想抱抱你，朝夏。」凜音突然說。

　　朝夏訝異地睜大了眼睛，但他的眼神隨即變了，變得有些溫柔、有些悲傷。「好。」他站起身，張開雙臂。凜音兩步走向前抱緊了他。

　　有什麼在動，有什麼遮蔽了一切。凜音靠在朝夏懷裡，看見朝夏伸開羽翼漸漸闔上，將她完全包裹在裡面。她閉上眼睛，那是她從來不曾感受到的極端安心的感覺，被天地所呵護的感覺。你是這樣愛著給你戒指的那個人嗎？凜音心裡想著，他是這樣被你所愛的嗎？而他也是這樣愛著你的嗎？你兩手腕上的疤痕，為什麼你們要離開彼此？又為什麼要在離開彼此以後繼續思念？我的生之天使，傳達命運給我的人，你的命運又是什麼？你的歸處又在何方？

　　「我會保護這個世界，」凜音說，像是對著用羽翼裹著她的朝夏，也像是對著自己，或是對著自己最思念的那個人。「只要我活著，我就是一座堤壩。」

 

 

 

 

　　※　　※　　※

 

 

 

 

　　自從街頭咖啡座一別，真風連續一個多星期都不見人影，凜音知道這不足為怪，但她只是沒料到真風會三更半夜突然在她寢室冒出來。

　　「……古代日耳曼人法律，跟王后偷情的要先被開腸破肚再砍頭。」驚魂未定的凜音瞪向不速之客。

　　「從來沒聽過這條。」看起來已經累成狗的真風大喇喇找張椅子一屁股坐下，「那隻懶鳥睡了對吧？」

　　「應該是，反正他在自己房間。什麼事不能等明天一起說？」凜音餘怒猶存。

　　「……」真風掏出一根菸點著，同時遞給凜音一根。凜音接過，查覺到事情不太對勁，神色也嚴肅了起來。

　　兩人吞雲吐霧半天，一語不發。

　　「我在退役軍人俱樂部混了四五天，然後變成車夫的樣子跟蹤其中一個人。」真風終於開口，「老實說，那裡有兩個人我覺得都不大對勁，乍看之下沒有異狀，但如果完全不分心的長時間觀察他們，就會愈來愈覺得毛骨悚然。」

　　「什麼意思？」真風看起來有種詭異的緊張，這讓凜音覺得非常不祥，她從來沒見過真風這個樣子。

　　「那種感覺……我不知道要怎麼解釋，」真風低聲說，「硬要說的話，簡直像是那些人的靈魂已經不見，但軀殼還在動，被另外一個人的靈魂天衣無縫地操縱著，所以看起來像是個完整自然的活人一樣。」

　　「……你讓我背上的寒毛全站起來了。」凜音打了個寒顫。

　　「不只是恐怖，簡直是……噁心，」真風皺著眉頭，「非常噁心。當下我專心在探查所以比較沒感覺，但離開以後我回想起來就覺得愈來愈噁心，簡直像是我整個人都被汙染的那種受不了的感覺，我自己也不知道為什麼。老實講，見到你以後我舒服多了，你這個小辣椒的煞氣果然能降妖伏魔。」

　　凜音總算舒了一口氣笑出來，「還有力氣損我，看來也沒多糟嘛。」

　　「才怪，糟透了，就是因為糟透了才必須笑，不然連哭都哭不出來。我說我之後專門盯上一個人，我跟蹤那人到一個地方，看起來像是某種秘密巫師組織的基地，很可能就是『死亡天使』。我試了幾次才成功混進裡面，在裡面看到一個人，我知道他是個操火者，因為他兩隻眼睛裡都是靈魂烙印，至少有數十個，說不定有上百。」

　　凜音壓抑住尖叫的衝動，「……王八蛋。」

　　「那個人似乎是基地裡地位最高的人，所有人都惟他馬首是瞻。」真風繼續說，「有這麼一個殺人不眨眼的魔頭來到維也納，最近這裡可能會出大事。」

　　「我去叫醒朝夏。」

　　「不要。」真風阻止凜音。

　　「……為什麼？」

　　「那個人左手無名指上戴了枚銀戒，跟朝夏的長得很像。」

　　凜音渾身一寒，整個人似乎要寒到骨子裡。

　　「哈，也有可能只是個已婚人士，喜歡遵循凡人的禮俗。」真風嘲諷似的笑笑，「確認之前我不想讓那隻懶鳥知道。我本來還想多待一陣子看清楚點，但我好像被發現了，只好溜之大吉。」

　　凜音沒說話，她覺得自己說不出話。

　　真風把抽一半的菸在玻璃缸裡壓熄。「真他媽亂七八糟。」

 

 

 

　　（雅賊與林布蘭　完）


	6. 白鳥之夢

 

 

 

　　「什麼東西！」望海驚叫一聲，右手一揮，他身旁半空中憑空出現的不明物體立刻被藍火吞沒。喘息未定的望海這才發現他燒掉的是隻貓頭鷹，從化成灰燼的腳爪飄下一張燃燒的紙，望海急忙伸手一抓把火滅了，因那張紙燒的速度很慢，彷彿帶著某種抵抗他天賦的能力似的，慢得奇特。

　　紙上有字，燒剩的殘角上只留下兩行。

 

　　我請求你，望海，無論你想要做的是什麼，我求你無論如何不要那樣做。

　　我看見了你的命運

 

　　望海覺得胸口像是被打了一拳，他認出朝夏的字跡，他也明白為什麼信燒得慢、為什麼帶著信的貓頭鷹能穿過重重術法阻隔出現在他面前，因為信上面附著了血咒之戒的力量。

　　朝夏還留著那枚戒指。

　　望海低下頭，他左手手指上的銀戒依舊閃亮，幾乎是令他覺得刺目的光芒。他問過自己，後來他不再問自己，也或許他再也不敢問自己，但他從來不願取下那枚戒指，那枚對他來說已經毫無用處且只可能暴露弱點的戒指。一但那抹銀光離開他的手，他就覺得好像自己的某一部分永遠消逝了一樣。

　　「為什麼……」望海顫抖著喃喃自語，「多少年了，為什麼在這種時候……」

　　他察覺到自己在顫抖。不行，夠了，不要在這種時候，不行。他現在身處維也納皇宮附近一間不起眼的民居頂樓，藏在無數道滴水不漏的防禦魔法裡頭，遙遙操控著已經進入皇宮的幾個手下，行動即將開始，不容任何閃失。

　　巫政部內部傳來的情報，有幾個來自西歐立場不明的強大操火者與防禦者出現在維也納，可能是被雇用的私兵；而前幾天，他們在維也納的總部還出現可疑的變形者蹤跡。不要在這時候擾亂我，我不可以被擾亂。

　　不能再拖延，「死亡天使」成敗在此一舉，我絕不可以失手。

　　我的命運只掌握在我手裡。

　　 **時間到，目標接近。** 他佈下的防禦者以心音傳訊。

　　 **好。** 回復冷靜的望海鎮定回應。 **倒數。**

　　 **三，二，一。**

　　幾個防禦者同時張開強大魔法障壁，如泰山般把他們的目標壓倒在地，同時將障壁內的情形化作模糊影像精確傳入遠處的望海腦中。望海聚精會神循著那影像去，以意志在他肉眼看不見的地方點起微弱藍火，他要進行一場極其精密的手術，他要在目標身體毫髮無傷的情況下燒掉那人的靈魂。

　　前無古人的操火能力。

　　在這之前他進行過幾次實驗，以維也納退休官兵俱樂部裡最不引人注目的成員為對象，用藍火「割除」（是的，望海稱之為「割除」）一個人的靈魂，然後讓他手下的變形者灌注進自己的靈魂來代替。這些變形者都是死士，忠心耿耿，願意將自己連靈魂都扭曲變形來扮演另外一個人。

　　現在，他要讓哈布斯堡帝國巫師界最高領袖成為他的傀儡。然而這個即將成為傀儡的目標意志卻異常堅強，望海只能用藍火阻絕對方靈魂與肉體的聯繫，讓那個人動彈不得，但卻無論怎樣都無法再往內燒一點。

　　必須快，沒有時間了。但他在對方心靈強大的抵抗力量之前卻無計可施。他不想這樣，如果不能只燒除靈魂，他或許必須把目標整個人燒掉，而那會讓後續情況複雜得多，他不想這樣……

　　 **有人來了，防禦者。** 望海聽到心音響起。 **很強大，他在用自己的防禦障壁融進我們的防禦障壁，他進得來。**

　　望海起了一個念頭， **好，讓他進來，快一點，但不要讓他察覺到這是陷阱。**

　　他看見了，一片白羽毛從他腦中影像的邊緣漸漸往目標靠近。很好。他算準時間，集中意念，發出一股去勢洶洶的大火，從那個防禦者的背後往目標燒去，他要確保目標看得到滾滾火焰湧來，讓那人親眼看見另一個人為了救他而被藍火燒盡。

　　對不起了，望海自言自語，你不是目標，但我必須擊潰那個人的心靈，只好犧牲你，很對不起。

　　藍火吞噬白羽毛，但這個防禦者的力量遠比望海想像的強大，燒不掉，怎麼燒不掉！望海幾乎是在慌張下被牽引著使出全力，燒啊！

　　直到白羽毛終於化作灰煙，目標卻已在望海分心的那瞬間憑空消失。

 

 

　　「死亡天使」功虧一簣的行動給了巫政部建軍的大好理由，彷彿早有預謀一般，原本極少數的私兵迅速成為正規軍隊骨幹。在那之後望海又兩度狙殺實咲凜音，但都以失敗告終。他流亡過，躲藏過，曾經千鈞一髮逃出生天，然後決定暫時放棄中歐，帶著舊部退回東歐，捨棄黑翼防禦者的假神偽裝，以他操火者的真實身分重振勢力。然而，無論是身處絕境或意氣風發，他卻始終擺脫不掉那兩句話，朝夏的哀求以及朝夏的預言，永遠在夜深人靜時如同詛咒般縈繞耳際。他的命運只掌握在他手裡，但朝夏究竟看見了什麼？

　　朝夏，以及白海。

　　那是他剛回到東歐最困頓的時候，有一晚他做了一個夢，夢見白海的暖沙以及溫柔細碎的浪花，夢見沙灘上睡著年輕的他與年輕的朝夏，朝夏睡得很沉，連眼睫毛上都沾著沙粒。

　　朝夏，醒來。他在夢裡說，邊說邊哭，好像愈來愈感覺到這只是場夢。醒來，抱著我，不要放開，不要讓我離開這裡，這裡好溫暖，我不想離開這裡。

　　醒來以後，他孤身去了一趟白海，他不能再被自己的脆弱淹沒，他要答案。

　　白海濱荒廢的小屋給了他答案。朝夏終究離開白海，原來只有他一個人沉湎於往事。他再也不疑惑。

　　時代是滔滔洪流，而他是時代的動力，凡人與巫師對壘的世界局勢以東歐為源逐漸成形，「死亡天使」成為與歐洲各大國平起平坐的力量。終於，終於，一紙由凡人政府與哈布斯堡帝國巫政部共同發來的請柬躺在他桌上，他的夢想眼看就要完成。

　　他即將去布拉格，坐上會議桌，完成他人生中最偉大的事業，建立他理想中的新世界。

　　而他以為早已忘卻的那些問題卻又浮上心頭，與手指上刺目的銀光一起嘲諷著自以為堅強的他：你在哪裡，朝夏？你為什麼離開白海？你當初究竟看到了什麼？

　　你是否也仍戴著戒指？

 

　　你還想我嗎？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　※　　※　　※

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　「早安，我回來了，從布拉格回來了。

　　　幾天前，我們合力阻止一場大災難，我、真風、純矢……還有朝夏。

　　　『死亡天使』在會議場布下陷阱，我們不知道下一步他們要怎麼做，或許是把幾個凡人代表跟我都綁架，或許是要直接殺掉所有人。但無論如何，總之我們曉得他們的目的是要藉此讓情勢高度激化，挑起巫師與凡人之間的全面戰爭。

　　　我們成功阻止這件事，談判桌上的我，談判場外的純矢，以及不知道混到哪去但反正是在出力的真風。

　　　我們阻止了這件事，而我一點高興的感覺都沒有。時代是滔滔洪流，『死亡天使』只是第一波浪濤，他們垮台之後就會有別人繼之而起，我能阻擋到幾時呢？而或許，或許更可怕的不是他們，而是那些以求知為名想要打開潘朵拉魔盒的無知者，巫師的法術與凡人的科技，如果有融合起來的那一天，藍火與電力，人類將會製造出什麼可怕的怪物……

　　　說說別的事吧，我終於把給真風的藥劑做好了。但有趣的是，不久之前我把藥給他，他的表情卻有點似笑非笑，我問他不高興嗎，他就只是笑笑，說他發覺自己好像沒那麼喜歡林布蘭了。我就又問他：這下怎麼辦呢？他人生的動力與目的不都失落了嗎？他回答我說：或許那只是一個機緣吧，讓他去經歷太多他原本不會遇到的事，於是也獲得太多他原本意想不到的東西，而現在該走的路已經走過，他的畫中女也可以功成身退，因為他已經活出一場不可思議的精采人生哪。

　　　啊，還有件事，不知道這對你是好消息還是壞消息。已經好一陣子了，偶爾我的心臟會不太舒服，最近似乎愈來愈嚴重，每天早上醒來都覺得心臟好像不太想要跳動呢，那種拖延著讓整個身體都少了氧氣的無力感。或許我再見到你的日子已經不遠，如果我讓自己成為一座堤壩，那這座堤壩大概快要潰決了吧。但我卻有點高興，你知道嗎？我很高興自己沒有化做海中的泡沫，而是變成一個像你一樣的人，以跟你一樣的姿態結束人生，扛起生命的擔子，直到再也不必扛為止。

　　　幸運的我啊，我真的覺得自己何其幸運。而跟你說這話的時候，我卻有點悲傷，因為我想到一個人，我終於親眼見到那人，『死亡天使』的頭子。我擊潰了他的心靈，但我一點都不覺得快樂。你知道嗎？如果那個人更庸俗、更無情、更卑鄙、更自私，我們可能就不會成功，至少不會這麼輕易成功，一開始就讓他自亂陣腳。但你知道嗎，他竟然還戴著那枚與朝夏成對的戒指，那枚對他而言全然無用且只可能顯示自己弱點的戒指，他居然一直都像寶物一樣地戴在手上。

　　　而他已經沒有一個自己最深愛的靈魂可以思念。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　※　　※　　※

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　「實咲凜音　將終生受到強大防禦者的庇護」

 

 

　　朝夏從來沒想過自己會離開白海，直到他在沙灘上看見凜音的命運。

　　那不是他第一次見到凜音，他知道有個女孩子，年紀和他差不多（或許小一點）的女孩，連續幾天都來小屋附近的海邊待一整天，哭泣。他沒有去打擾那女孩，他不打擾哭泣的人，直到那一天他看見實咲凜音的命運，於是他知道自己或許不得不離開白海，而那女孩或許也因此不得不停止哭泣。

　　凜音很特別，小小的身軀卻能承載無窮無盡的重量；從她重新擔起治國責任的那一天，她就像是換了一個人，周旋著、對抗著、處理著、體諒著周圍的所有人與事。把自己化作抵擋洪濤的堤壩的一個小婦人。

　　凜音說過，她覺得朝夏看她的表情時常既慈祥又有點憂鬱。

　　「慈祥嗎？」朝夏噗哧笑出來，不理會真風在旁邊「母雞，母雞，看，就是隻母雞」的插嘴發言。「大概是因為我覺得你像妹妹吧，想把你當個妹妹那樣照顧。」

　　「那憂鬱呢？」

　　「……憂鬱是因為覺得你很辛苦。」朝夏說。

　　這是實話，但不是全部的答案。朝夏時常思考凜音的命運，那時他的心情總會有些憂傷。「終生」，意思是我會活得比她久嗎？但如果我會親眼看見她離世，那我不就沒有善盡庇護之責嗎？所以那會是什麼呢？

　　是什麼呢……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　「真風涼帆　將得償所願」

 

 

　　看到這句話的那一刻，朝夏很高興，因為只有好人會得到自己真正想要的。

　　真風就像風，朝夏覺得這名字實在太有趣；真風擁有一切最無拘無束的條件，而他何其善用這些條件。真風令他高興，因為真風好像呈現了一個人在這紅塵世界如何可以活得最不受限，最不被外在條件或是自己的人性所牽累。只要你想要的不是一般人所貪求的，你很容易就成為全世界最富有的人。「雖然別人都會覺得你是個窮光蛋，但我要說這絕不是精神勝利法。」真風會幽默地補上一句。

　　他向真風提出協定，真風考慮再三之後答應；朝夏對此一直有種愧疚，因為那好像是強迫一個原本可以自由自在的人看見、甚至參與這世間的無奈與苦難。他總想向真風說「謝謝」，但他從來沒有說出口，一旦說出來，苦難就變得太真實，而那對真風、甚至是對他都是傷害。

　　「我不占人便宜。」真風總是這樣說。

　　凜音知道他們的協定，也能坦然看待這事。但有時候，凜音看著他與真風的眼神，像是看盡世間悲哀的、年輕而蒼涼的眼神，讓朝夏知道她心裡是在想著：如果你們真的在一起就好了，但那是不可能的吧。

　　他記得有一晚，結束之後，真風替他蓋好被子，把手帕放在他枕畔，自己穿上衣服。離開前，真風像是自言自語的喃喃說了一句，「你這個人，為什麼你從來都不自憐呢？」

　　「你會自憐嗎？」他聽見了，忍不住反問，他覺得自己好像必須反問。

　　真風的背影頓了一下，似乎是沒料到他會開口。「……你睡覺吧你。」

　　「說吧，」朝夏閉上眼睛休息，「這好像是我得聽的事。」

　　他聽見真風的嘆氣聲，「我總覺得你看見的不只是命運，哈。我得抽根菸，不介意嗎？」

　　朝夏笑出來，「請。」

　　真風背對著他點火，淡淡菸味逐漸瀰漫。

　　「我當然自憐，」真風說，「自憐得要死，不然我幹嘛開始偷東西？所以我才得逼自己去想：當一個Beta、當一個變形者，我為什麼被生成這個樣子？我存在的意義到底是什麼？只有讓自己想清楚這些，我才不會溺死在自己的自憐裡面。」

　　「那麼你的『畫靈』又是什麼呢？」朝夏問。

　　「她是我的自由，或說她是我自由的條件。」真風回答，「只有知道自己活著要幹嘛的人，才可能真正自由。但其實認識你們以後我多明白了一件事，只有認命的人才真正自由。你和凜音都是，你們的不自由卻比一般人更加自由。」

　　「那你認命嗎？」朝夏繼續問，「你的命是什麼呢？」。

　　真風笑出聲，「這得要你來告訴我啊，你能說嗎？」

　　「不能。但就算能，我也不知道怎樣告訴你。你的命運既模糊又清楚。我只能說，當我看到你的命運時，我真的覺得很高興。你的命運讓我覺得很高興。」

　　「……我明白了。」真風吐出一縷白霧，「人之所以自憐是因為怨命，但你只注意著別人的命運，所以根本無暇去看自己的命運。」

　　這話讓朝夏不由得緊皺起眉頭思考。不，不是這樣，是……

　　「你怎麼了？」

　　他睜開眼，看見真風回過身來望著他，神色有點擔憂。

　　「不舒服嗎？……還需要嗎？」

　　「不。」他舒展開眉頭搖搖頭，「沒事，只是在想事情，抱歉讓你擔心了。」

　　真風苦笑，「睡覺吧你。」

　　是啊，睡覺吧。朝夏真的很累了，累得意識都開始昏沉。真風起身熄滅床頭燈火，朝夏聽見他摸黑往門口走的腳步聲，而那腳步聲卻在門口停住。真風在說話，大概以為他已經睡著所以才自言自語，而朝夏確實是要睡著了，所以最後的話他並沒有聽清楚。

　　「……『變形者』是最受猜疑的天賦，因為它最可以被利用，不論是被心懷私利的他人，還是墮落了的自己。你從來不要求我變成不是我的樣子，甚至我從來不感覺到你是透過我在渴望別人。像我這一類的巫師，最應當珍視自己的靈魂，因為無論外貌如何改變，一個人只有靈魂能讓自己確認自己，但我們卻也最容易因為迷失而殘害自己的靈魂。

　　　『謝謝你』，我想這樣說，雖然我也不知道為什麼，我好像是在代表我這樣的人，對這世界上另一些極少數的人道謝，那些人知道身為一個變形者是多麼的不容易，而絕不以自己的私心去傷害這些人，甚至會去提醒這些人不要自己傷害自己，不論那提醒是有意或者無意。

　　　如果我能夠許一個願，朝夏，我希望你可以……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　「望海風斗

 

 

　　為什麼我必須離開白海？

　　真風說錯了，朝夏其實一直在看自己的命運，他一直在問、一直在問這個問題。

　　為什麼我必須離開白海？朝夏時常想這個問題，不論是他隱藏自己跟在凜音身邊的時候，他獨自一人看著維也納街景的時候，甚至是他發情期的夜晚被真風擁抱的時候，他都會想到這個問題。我是白海的防禦者，我為白海的人傳達命運，那為什麼我現在卻在這裡？為什麼我必須離開那片土地？他始終沒有答案，他明白或許自己永遠得不到答案，但問題必須存在，問題存在的本身即是一種意義。

　　直到他看見望海的命運。望海的命運，以及望海的眼睛。市街上無數行人熙來攘往，有一群人藏身於強大混淆術之後，但朝夏卻直直看進那群人領頭者的那雙眼睛，那雙沒有注意到他的眼睛，在陽光下閃耀如鑽石。

　　於是他明白了，他的所有問題都得到答案。這是結束，他的離開是結束的揭幕，終曲已經奏響，而他是第一個音符。

　　那一晚他提筆寫信，壓著紙的左手戴著從未取下的白銀與輝石，在無名指上閃閃發亮。他寫給那個人，他的環，他的天空，美麗的眼睛與火焰，點亮他靈魂的喜悅。

 

 

　　我請求你，望海，無論你想要做的是什麼，我求你無論如何不要那樣做。

　　我看見了你的命運。

　　請你不要為這句話生氣，我看見了你，你的眼睛，以及你的命運。我看見現在的你，卻也仍然看得到當年的你；我看見令我痛苦憤恨的那個你，卻依然看見那個我所深愛的你。思念未曾褪去，變化卻只讓思念的真實性更刻骨銘心，因為本質還在那裡，被你燒傷的羽翼因你而痊癒，你是烙印在我靈魂裡的記憶。或許你現在已是萬眾仰慕的對象，或許你已經走上你自己所信仰的道路，以他人的悲哀鋪成的道路，但只要你心裡還有那麼一塊無邪如稚子的部分，那就是我。我知道，不論光陰流逝多久，不論過去、現在或未來，我永遠都會是你最真的自己。

　　就讓我們凋零吧，讓這個族群消逝吧，如古老書籍裡逐漸淡去的墨水字跡，本來就註定被時間帶走。停止吧，你說我的人生不該只是這樣活，但我回答你人生本來可以不必活過。自從與你重逢之後，我只有一個夢想，那就是與你相守，在白海終老。白海濱的我們都是孩子，在那裡我們或許可以永遠當個孩子；但你想要長大，於是你離開，而我必須離開，所以我必須長大。我只有一個夢想，而我竟從頭到尾都清清楚楚知道那只是個夢想，因我終究是我而你終究是你；我的母親、我的祖母、我之前每一代的人，她們的生命裡都有另一人來了又去，或許那些人都像你一樣，不願被一個看似虛幻的信念束縛在這天之涯的荒野裡。然而，或許白海正是我們生命最初的原型，當每一個巫師都只是樸素的人，法力稀薄可笑，只能像貧困的凡人一樣求生，但他們卻活得如此簡單而真實。

　　我知道，已經來不及了，我們再也回不去了。在你離開之後，我也離開了白海，我所看見的命運使我離開那裡，於是我看到這世界，看到太多你當初希望我去「看一看聽一聽」的事，讓我明白為什麼從前每一個白海防禦者生命裡的人都是來了又走，因為沾染過紅塵的人再也無法回到原鄉，而竟誤認紅塵才是自己的原鄉，於是我們的存在對他們來說只是生命中片刻的異數，或許我對你來說也是這樣。但我還是必須對你說，放手吧，望海，結束了，我看見你的命運，從你的命運我看見了全部的命運。巫師生命最初的原型即將消失，白海不會再有下一個防禦者，命運已經劃出終點，這一切都要結束。太始力量孕生出我們，太始力量鋪排出千萬代的巫師與凡人歷史，如今那創造一切的已要將其收場。聽我說，求求你，聽我說，我無從知道終結之後還有什麼，甚至不知道人間的善惡在那之後是否仍保留意義，但無論你要做什麼，不要那樣做啊，望海，我請求你不要那樣做。

 

 

 

　　他喚來一隻貓頭鷹，將摺好的信箋繫在牠腳上。貓頭鷹溫順地抬起腳，牠有著滿身雪白的羽毛，和朝夏的雙翼一樣潔白。「乖，你好可愛，」朝夏忍不住拿翅膀搔搔牠的背，「這是緣分吧？由你來幫我送信給他，謝謝你。」

　　他低聲吟誦，讓手上銀戒的氣息沾上信紙。「找這個氣息，」他對貓頭鷹說，「無論他在哪裡，你一定能找到他。」

　　貓頭鷹呼咕兩聲算是回應，隨即振翅飛去。

　　朝夏擦去臉上淚水，他該睡了，身體無限疲憊，但他覺得自己必須醒著。會有回音的吧？只要望海看了信，不論他多麼恨我，或是早已不在乎我，但這信的內容，他不會不理會的吧？

　　時間一分一秒過去，那隻潔白如雪的鳥兒始終沒有回來。

　　朝夏靜靜地掉著眼淚，他不想阻止自己哭泣。

　　他不知時間過了多久。

　　曙光從窗外洩漏的那一刻，朝夏的世界被轟然炸開，他整個人從椅子上彈起來。 **出事了！逃！** 他完全不加思考地用心音向凜音真風兩人大吼。

　　 **走了！** 真風即刻回應。

　　 **凜音？凜音！快逃！回應我！** 朝夏衝出房門，他感覺到數個強大的陌生魔法障壁重合在一起，出現在他的偵測範圍內，他拔足往那個方向飛奔。 **你在哪裡？你怎麼了？凜音！**

　　 **動　不　了   　　　身　體　 　 　 小　教　堂**

**我過去！等我！**

　　他們有一個自以為天衣無縫的逃生計畫，關鍵在凜音發明的傳送藥劑，以及真風應變的判斷能力：藥劑功效很弱，距離不能太遠，一次只能傳一個人。一旦出事，真風立刻單獨行動去找一個安全不引人注意的地點，然後凜音使用藥劑把自己傳到真風那裡去，朝夏殿後阻擋，然後跟上。

　　但凜音現在不能動。

　　小教堂在眼前，肉眼不可見的複合魔法障壁也在眼前，朝夏展開自己的天賦。你們的力量都與我相同，一體。漸漸地，漸漸地，他將自己融進障壁裡面，如一塊金屬逐漸融進另一塊金屬。

　　而阻擋他的力量卻突然減輕，融合變得輕鬆，雖然只有細微的程度差別，但朝夏還是發現了。不對。

　　是陷阱。

　　但他必須過去凜音那裡。

　　他還在哭，他知道，但已經是不同的哭泣，現在好像是這個身體覺得自己必須流淚，於是就哭。他的心在思考，與這具哭泣的身體似乎不再有關係。

　　是的，是陷阱。而他必須往前走。

　　他走到教堂門口，看見趴在墓石前的凜音，凜音右手伸出，手中握著藥劑。

　　 **凜音，** 他呼喚著， **我來了，跟我說，你為什麼不能動？是什麼樣的力量？**

　　 **藍　色**

　　藍色。

　　淚水如泉流淌，他目測自己距離凜音大約有二十步，金屬仍在融合金屬，他走得過去。

　　 **我　在　抵　抗**

**很好。我就到了，撐住。**

　　是你嗎？你沒有收到信嗎？還是這就是你給我的回信？啊，我已無從得知，命運究竟怎樣安排這件事呢？

　　凜音，必須過去凜音那裡，必須保護她。

　　還有十五步。

　　他不知道凜音是否已經受到藍火傷害，傷害的程度多大，他必須補救，而他沒有手段也沒有時間。

　　 **真風，你就定位了嗎？**

**早就到了！**

**好。我送她過去。等。**

　　他要做兩件事，阻斷藍火對凜音進一步的威脅，然後捏碎藥瓶送走凜音。

　　兩件事。

　　這是結束的開始。

　　還有十步。

　　最後的十步，他看見凜音身體裡若隱若現的藍火，也看見自己的眼淚。

　　他再一次想起所有問題。

　　他想到他自己，以及他的母親；生為Omega就是終生被束縛的命運。

　　但其實每一個人都被命運束縛著。

　　我為什麼必須離開白海？

　　我們為什麼不能離開白海？

　　我為什麼遇到那個人？為什麼愛著那個人？Omega與一生唯一的Alpha，被他佔有，被他標記，劇烈的苦楚伴隨像是要把心臟熨平的酥麻，夏日的一場狂風暴雨，烙印在他骨髓裡的痕跡。是因為與他擁抱的狂烈與甜美，還是因為他的火焰？天空顏色一般的藍火，那人的溫柔與童真，他身體每一寸肌膚、翅膀每一根羽毛都寫著證明。手指上的銀戒依舊閃亮，他把他的天賦交給我，賦予我消滅它的權力。是這樣嗎？一手建立「死亡天使」的天才能力者，以血肉之軀擋在「死亡天使」與凡人中間的平凡製藥師，實咲凜音將終生受到強大防禦者的庇護。

　　是你。

　　我明白了，母親。

　　這是一個很好的環。

 

 

 

 

 

　　命運，無可違抗。

 

 

 

 

 

　　一步。

 

 

 

 

 

　　他張開鋪天蓋地的龐大羽翼，取下戒指套到凜音手上，抓著她的手將藥瓶壓碎。他感覺到背後有股無可言喻的恐怖力量向他襲來，看見取回身體自主權的凜音雙眼裡充滿驚駭。

　　 **走。**

　　凜音哭喊著消失的那一剎那，朝夏的身軀徹底被藍火吞噬，如天空顏色那般澄澈清朗的火焰，在白鳥巨大雙翼上開出最燦爛的花朵，隨即將一切化為灰煙。

　　連靈魂都能燒盡的巫師之火。

 

 

　　「望海風斗　將親手毀滅他一生最深愛的人」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　「我過去只曾為兩個人哭泣，一個是我丈夫，另一個是這枚戒指的原主。」女巫自顧自地繼續說，「他們兩人教會我很多事，包括承擔，包括責任，包括悲憫，包括認命，甚至包括犧牲。我並不畏懼你，我也不恨你，其實我悲憫你，因為你雖然驕傲，卻是個被命運玩弄的不幸的人。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　朝夏有一個夢想，這個夢想他只跟望海說過。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　（白鳥之夢　完）

　　（The White Sea　全文完）

 


	7. 後記：Storm Petrel

 

 

 

　　凜音咿呀一聲推開正門，門上殘留的防禦魔法已經極其稀薄，只留下一點提醒別人它曾經存在過的痕跡，連她這個法力薄弱的五流製藥者都能輕易進入。

　　陽光從窗外照進，照亮屋內空氣裡緩緩游移的塵埃。時間在流，但時間的流動於這些塵埃彷彿不存在一樣。

　　朝夏的家。

　　凜音一步步走著，樸素的家具，貝殼與木材，好多書，古老的書。空氣是靜的，微透著暖，白色灰泥牆壁淡然承受著日光，彷彿是因為失去主人太久，所以已經忘記什麼叫做孤獨。

　　但……

　　凜音覺得自己發現了什麼，於是她往更裡面走去，看見一扇半掩的門。她推開門，迎面而來是幾扇對著大海的窗，浪花，海與天空都是寶石般的藍，誰比誰的顏色更深湛一些。有幾隻海鳥在天邊盤旋，黑色的翅翼與身軀，只有接近尾巴的地方有一環白色。

　　凜音開口說話，聲音輕柔。

　　「『黑翼防禦者』的標誌，靈感是從牠們身上來的嗎？」

　　房間兩旁都是書，古老的書，中間一張桌子，看來是讓人能夠對坐的設計。

　　桌旁坐了一個人。

　　「這是我第二次來白海，我早已忘記上次來的時候是怎麼走的。方才我向人問路，幫我指路的老人告訴我：牠們是『暴風鳥』，黑翼的海燕，是太始力量在極北之地孕生出的神祕使者，秋冬南飛，春天北上，但每年總會有幾隻在白海度夏，逗留不去。」凜音向那人說道，「『死亡天使』最初的標誌，原來是你從這扇窗口看到的景象嗎，望海風斗先生？」

　　「……你來做什麼？」那人終於開口。

　　凜音嘆口氣，苦笑一下。

　　「我已時日無多，醫生說我的心臟大概撐不過這個月。我想，該是時候了。」她回答，「我來把戒指物歸原主。」

　　一句話懸在兩人中間，沒有人說出口，並存的意義與荒謬：已經沒有「原主」了，那個人已經消逝，連靈魂都不存在了。

　　「……是誰的，就是誰的。」凜音再次開口。

　　那人沒有再說什麼，默認著凜音這話的不可反駁。凜音走到桌前，緩緩脫下右手手套，取下銀戒，輕輕放在桌上。白銀與輝石在光線裡閃耀，如一雙將飛的小小翅膀。

　　完成了。凜音心想。她閉上眼，像是為了一個已經不存在的人呼出一口終於盡完責任的長氣。

　　她轉身離去，但並不訝異自己隨即被叫住。

　　「告訴我他的事，」那人說，「……求你。」

 

 

　　凜音說她渴了，於是那人去泡茶。

　　灶下畢剝的火焰聲，金屬與金屬、金屬與水相碰觸的聲音。那人很熟練，好像他都知道這間廚房裡的什麼東西擺在什麼位置，什麼器具又要怎麼使用。凜音想著：為什麼你要來這裡？

　　為什麼你要回來這裡，回來一個所有事物都提醒著你某個人已經不存在了的地方？凜音不真的知道那是什麼感覺，她只能猜想。那就像是你想要說「我好想你」，但卻連第一個「我」字都說不出口，因為光是說出這句話的動作就讓自己察覺到這句話的荒謬，察覺到這幾個字已經無從著落。可以思念，可以傾訴，可以埋怨，可以做夢，這些都必須根基於一個下意識的假設或期望，那就是那個對象或許仍在某處有知，就算說出「你聽不見了吧」的時候都在希冀著那人其實聽得見。但朝夏已經不存在了，連一個讓你可以寄託任何心緒的靈魂都不存在了。

　　然而思念怎麼可能停止，於是每一次思念的動情都是心靈的自殘。想要說「對不起」，怎麼可能阻止自己一次又一次想要說出對不起，於是一次又一次殘酷地被自己強迫張開眼睛看清，你連說對不起的對象都沒有了。

　　那人給她一個杯子，她小口啜飲。燙舌的清淡苦味，有一點點泥土的香氣。

　　「這是白海的草茶？」她問。

　　「……你不怕我下毒嗎？」那人說。

　　凜音搖頭，「你不會的。」

　　你不會的，你連朝夏把泡茶的草葉放在哪裡都知道。凜音突然笑了，淺淺地笑，又帶著一些悲傷。就算她已經歸還戒指，原來朝夏依然還在保護她。

　　於是她把一切都對那人說，從她如何來到白海，如何在沙灘上哭泣，如何遇見朝夏，如何被告知說自己的命運已經呈現，如何帶著朝夏離開白海。她告訴那人朝夏離開白海之後看到了什麼，以及朝夏是怎麼想的。她也說了她們如何認識真風，就連朝夏與真風的協定她都說了，因為她覺得如果朝夏還在，朝夏一定會告訴這人所有的事。

　　那人低頭聽著，右手無意識地緊緊覆著左手，將銀戒護在掌心。他始終沉默不語，只在聽到協定一事時用力咬了嘴唇，有些沙啞地問凜音：

　　「那個人……對他好嗎？」

　　這問題讓凜音哽住了。凜音看著那人，眼神悲憫，她不知自己是在悲憫眼前這個人，還是在悲憫這個世間的所有人。

　　「那個人，」凜音回答他，這是她所能想到的最好回答，「是個正人君子。」

　　然後她繼續說，說她們三人吵吵鬧鬧的生活，說她因為朝夏的出現而開始治國理政，說到死亡天使的信，說到真風查探的結果，兩天後她在凌晨時前往小教堂，去向她的亡夫傾訴心事，在凰稀的墓石前面突然被強大的防禦魔法壓倒，而後她就只能拚死命以意志抵抗燒在她腦海中的藍色火焰。

　　然後他看見朝夏一步步向她走來，流著淚，慢慢地，張開雙翼，取下戒指戴到她手上，那一瞬間她腦中的藍火完全消失，她能動了，她感覺到自己正被傳送離開，而她也親眼看見巨浪般的滾滾藍火將朝夏吞沒。

　　「在那之後，我又兩次遭到某個不知名的強大操火者暗殺，兩次我都是靠著這個，」凜音指向桌子中央孤單閃耀著的銀戒，「逃過一劫。」

　　「這就是我所知道的關於他的事。」

 

 

 

　　凜音離開時在書房門口稍稍逗留，她好奇。她說服自己不要太有罪惡感，因為那人並不介意她還在這裡，或說那人已經不察覺到她還在這裡，完全只沉浸於自己的心思。

　　那人動了一下，她以為那人會伸手去拿桌上那枚戒指，但他沒有。他低下頭，聚精會神捏起左手，很笨拙、很不靈便地慢慢把自己手上的戒指取下。

　　凜音想起另一個人，一模一樣的戒指，動作俐落而決絕。展翼的朝夏，踏著命運的舞步向她走來，藍火與白羽。

　　給你。走。

　　那人終於伸出手，像小孩子堆積木一般，小心翼翼將自己的戒指斜斜疊放在另一個戒指上。像依靠，也像守護。

　　凜音不忍再看。

　　她走出門離去，離開書房，離開朝夏的屋子，走進白海西斜的夕陽裡。

　　白海，巫師之海，是亙古以來的神祕聖域，也是被大千世界的巫師所忽視的荒野，外人眼中天之涯的貧困角落，如同一個人人心中都有感覺但再也不想聞問的信仰。朝夏說他是白海的防禦者，而今白海已經沒有了防禦者。

　　朝夏看見這個命運了嗎？

　　她想起方才發生的事，那人問她的最後一個問題：她知不知道朝夏的夢想是什麼？

　　凜音有些訝異於這個問題。

　　「…不知道，」她承認，「他活著就是在實踐命運，實踐命運的人不追逐夢想。我想他從來沒跟任何人說過他有夢想。」

　　凜音覺得很奇特，因為這個答案竟然讓那人有了一點笑容，不是高興，是好像他終於有了一個只有自己知道的祕密，像是回到了一個只屬於自己的小小世界，那種欣慰的，甚至幾乎是喜悅的笑容。

　　好。她聽到那人喃喃地說，好。

　　凜音的思緒被打斷，因為她感覺到了。氣流、溫度、魔法的變化，從她身後漸漸傳過來，不用回頭看，憑著身體與心的感受就能察覺到。她知道，如果她此時回頭，她應當會看見海濱有一間孤單的小屋漸漸染上藍色，先是一樓向海的某個窗口，然後是整個一樓，逐漸蔓延到二樓，最後所有的門與窗都被藍焰舔舐，那間小屋裡的書會一本一本從書背逐漸變得焦黑，上面清楚或不清楚的文字隨著紙張化作塵埃與氣體，隨著愈燒愈高的藍火飄散向天，向那逐漸黯淡下來的夜空而去。夜空中有星辰，但並不閃亮，因為地上有熊熊燃燒著的藍色火焰大放光明，直到整間小屋都陷入一片明亮清朗的藍，如天空與海洋的顏色那般永恆的藍。

　　但凜音沒有回頭，只是繼續往前走。

　　她不想打擾那人最後的安寧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　十日後，哈布斯堡帝國皇太后實咲凜音駕崩於維也納美泉宮。她前一晚闔上眼睛入睡，然後再也沒有醒來。

　　真風沒有參加葬禮，他不屬於巫師議會，也不是巫政部的人，他甚至不對皇太后個人效忠。他隱身於環城大道旁擠得水洩不通的人群裡，獨自一人凝視著倍極哀榮的送葬隊伍，看無數軍民護送凜音的靈柩前往霍夫堡新宮。

　　這是結束的開始，他想著。

　　凜音是最後的堤壩，在她之後沒有人有那樣的名份、實力與個人魅力能掌控整個帝國的巫師勢力，更沒有人有她的識見、智慧與勇氣。巫師議會的派系即將四分五裂，各個地區、各個民族的衝突將節節高升。皇帝櫻木和凜音的立場一致，但他是個凡人，他不懂巫師的世界。

　　或許，更可怕的是，凜音死後，再沒有人能擋得住來自巫師與凡人兩方發展科學的狂熱動力，以求知為名的無知者即將釋放出怪物，而劍拔弩張的各方勢力將如飢似渴地想要擁有這怪物，因為人以為自己可以馴服人之外的一切。

　　亂啊，亂了。

　　隊伍漸行漸遠，人群逐漸散去，只留下他一人孤伶伶站在路旁。

　　他想到一件事，於是他笑了。

　　「喂，那隻懶鳥，」他仰頭望天喃喃，「我知道你連靈魂都不存在了，所以現在不管過往的什麼東西聽到，就當我是在自言自語吧。

　　　很久以前你問我，我的願望是什麼？現在我真正回答你。

　　　聽著，如果世界末日就要來了──喂，聽好，我說的是『如果』，我沒有許願要世界毀滅啊，別把帳賴到我頭上，這條但書我可是講得清清楚楚。

　　　如果世界末日就要來了，那麼，我要活到看完這世界的最後一刻。接下來是生是死，是存在是毀滅，甚至還有沒有另外一個死後世界，都隨便；但是我要看清楚這一切是怎麼結束的，我自己，以及這世界，是如何走向最後的灰飛煙滅。

　　　這樣就夠了，真的。一個人的人生還可能比這更不可思議嗎？」

 

　　聲音散在風裡，他轉身離去，沒入維也納街頭熙來攘往的人群中。

　　消沒，但從來不曾迷失。

 

 

 

　　（後記：Storm Petrel　完）


End file.
